AAML Alphabet Collection
by JordanMax
Summary: 26 non connecting stories about Ash and Misty. AAML. M rating.
1. Apprentice

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Pokemon.**

_*please note that yes, the characters will seem OOC. But, keep in mind that they are older and people do grow up*_

**_~A~[Apprentice]~A~_**

_Georgio _Ash thought to himself

There he was with that stupid sky blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Who in their right mind wears those things indoors anyway? Oh, right excuse me it is called an 'ascot'. Though, still really not sure what the difference is or was though. Still looks ridiculous. He looks like such a dork. Honestly, he looks like a stuttering, gawking, mindless fool. Ash thought this to himself as he just shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes as he watched the boy discreetly from the glass windows from his spot outside of the Cerulean Gym. As he peered into the reception area of the Gym though, the man took that moment to just silently observe the awkward display infront of him. Ash watched intently as Georgio tried talking to Misty from his seat at the desk.

In all reality though, the guy Ash was silently berating in his mind wasn't really a bad person. He met him for the first time a couple of months ago when he was in the area to see his girlfriend. Just before then is when Georgio decided that he wanted to get a job learning the ropes of what a gym leader does on a daily basis and get the chance to see Misty everyday. He pretty much answered phones, scheduled some battles, helped feed the pokemon and referee on occassion.

This boy is Misty's so called 'apprentice'. Ash heard all about him previous to that initial meeting. Oh yeah, Ash was well informed about the love letter and her refusal to go on that date with him years ago. So he knows there is no way that working there was just to work there. He believed Georgio still had feelings for her and the raven haired trainer wasn't wrong either.

Even though Ash and Misty are dating and madly in love mind you. He still couldn't help but to be jealous, regardless. Even with no reason to feel threatend really. It wasn't because of Misty at all, there were absolutely no trust issues between them, completely faithful. But, she could use the help around the gym so when she was approached, she accepted. It was mainly just her and Daisy working there so an extra hand never hurt especially since Violet and Lily were rarely around. But, the kid managed to rub Ash the wrong way. Well every guy who looked at Misty did but for now his target and sneers were on the 'dork with the scarf'.

"Ssso uuh M-Misty. Do you um want me to feed the pokemon now? Oh a-and you um have that battle soon. The challenger should be here within the hour". The boy spluttering and staring at her like a hormonal teenager while he stammered through his sentence. He had a constant blush on his face whenever the gym leader looked his way. Taking care to look away so she wouldn't catch him staring. Though Misty dismissed his blushes because regardless, she did not feel the same, wether Ash was in the picture or not.

Unaffected "Oh. For right now could you just man the phone?" Misty answered while going through her mail. You know the usual. Bills, bills and yup you guessed it more bills.

The boy seemed more nervous than usual. Believe me that is saying something. She knew what the problem was. The guy wasn't as excited as she was that her boyfriend was coming to see her that day. Who knew Ash could be so intimidating?

Taking this opportunity to finally go greet Misty. Casually walking through the sliding glass doors without any words he strode up to the pre occupied gym leader. That day she was wearing a very tight pair of dark wash jeans that drew attention to every curve on her lower body. Not to mention the subtle show she had put on display in her light purple v neck shirt that was showing off a decent amount of skin. Walking right up to her without any verbal greetings he let his actions do all the talking. He without warning, shoved his tongue halfway down her throat and pressed her body as humanly close to his as he could possibly get her. Fully aware that he had an audience. Yeah Georgio wasn't the only hormonal teenage boy in the room except Ash had exclusive access and permission granted to do as he pleased. Well, to a point...

Misty totally forgetting Georgio was even the room brought her hands up and moved his hat to the back. No obstructions. Plus, he looked very sexy when he did that anyway. She could've sworn she felt something bumping into her leg but dismissed it the feeling, too happy to be in her love's arms to care. As his gloved hands began traveling down past her waist they tore apart when a shrill **RING** filled the room.

"Hi. Cerulean Gym", Georgio mananged to say without giving off his embarrassment and slight dejection. "Um Misty? It's uh Daisy."

Blinking out of her daze and now snapping back to reality. She took the phone and tried to catch her breathe as her fierce blush was slowly disappearing. "Love, I have a battle that has been pre-scheduled in an hour. Would you mind going to help Georgio feed everyone? I needa take this call"

Smiling, "Yeah. Sure"

As both boys walked into the battle area Ash couldn't help it, "See she asked me to help you with your job. I don't needa be an apprentice to work here. But thats your excuse to get close to her. While I get to help and get the perks," Ash smugly gave the boy a crazed smirk. It was really unlike him to behave like this but when your jealous and in love it can make you act differently.

"Apprentice" ,Ash thought. Forget that, boyfriend is more like it.

END

Review please :)


	2. Beautiful

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon. I also don't own the song in this fic either. **

**Lyrics are italized**

**Song: "Beautiful" by Drew Seeley**

**A/N: This song is really cute and sort of old but check it out if you get the chance. **

**_~B~{Beautiful}~B~_**

"Here I go thinking that you could not possibly get any more beautiful than you already are. I stand corrected", Ash carefully whispered to his bride giving her another once over. He spoke loud enough just so she could hear his praise. He adored the way she looked in her wedding gown having not being able to see it until the Ceremony about two hours ago.

_You're like the first rays of sunshine after years of being blind_

_And you're like the right song at the right time, to remind me I'm alive_

_It's like first place at_ _the_ _big race, when they all said it couldn't be done_

_And you're like the moment you realize_ _that you might have found the one_

In the middle of all their guests. Center of attention, they both always were though anyway and it because of their respective careers. They were talking to eachother in hushed tones while in the middle of their 'first dance'. Moving gracefully around the wooden dance floor in perfect sync. "Ash. Stop your making me blush. Though, I do really love all of your compliments but, we're in the middle of a dance", Misty whispered into his ear, her smile never once leaving her face though.

_And I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here next to you_

_You turn a skeptic into a believer, girl_

_With everything you do_

_You're everything I know how could life get much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_Than the way I feel with you_

_With you it all feels so right_ _you make life_ _so much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

With their foreheads just touching because of her heels allowing her some height to not make Ash look like he towered over her, like he did normally. The newly married couple was swaying expertly to a song Misty picked out. Ash, after hearing it about fifty times a day while they practiced realized this is actually a perfect song on how to describe her. Even more so now while she did look 'beautiful' as they were flawlessly dancing in her wedding gown and his very nice suit. Ash then whispered back softly, "It is very hard to concentrate when I have you in my arms"

Winking playfully at her husband, "So that's your excuse why your dense pretty much all the time?" The young man simply smiled knowing she ment no harm, fully picking up on her playful tone.

_You're like something that makes me wanna go brag to all my friends_

_And you like the sweet voice of reason on which I always can depend_

_And you're like the one, when I'm done and I'm tired_,_ that inspires me to go on_

_And you're like my favorite addiction and the reason for this song_

_And I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here next to you_

_You turn a skeptic into a believer, girl_

_With everything you do_

_You're everything I know how could life get much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_Than the way I feel with you with you it all feels so right_

_You make life_ _so much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

Ash then decided to try and sing the remaining lyrics softly to show his compliments are truly serious and to only allow her to hear. Besides, he only felt the she was beautiful and not anyone else.

_I've got_ _to let_ _you know_

_That you're b-e-a-u-tiful_

_Girl I'll never let you go_

_Cause you're b-e-a-u-tiful_

After that part ended he saw Misty beginning to get a liitle emotional. Looking up into his eyes, "I love you Ash. Thank you for everything. Today was just perfect"

_You're everything I know how could life get much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_Than the way I feel with you with you it all feels so right_

_You make life so much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_You're everything I know how could life get much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_Than the way I feel with you with you it all feels so right_

_You make life so much more beautiful, beautiful, oh_

_Thats the way_

_Thats the way I feel_

_So beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_One more time bring it back_

_I've got to let you know_

_That you're b-e-a-u-tiful_

Girl I'll never let you go

Cause you're b-e-a-u-tiful

The young man gave the young woman a loving kiss as the song was beginning to end recieving whistles and claps from their guests at the reception hall. Both ignoring it all he answered getting lost into her gaze, "I love you too, babe. So no my beautiful wife, thank you for being mine" all the while swooping into for another kiss.

END

Review please :)


	3. Captivating

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon**

*So this particular one is a bit more 'mature' its not a lemon but it is implied. There is also absolutely no diolouge. Just Ash and Misty's thoughts persay. That being said I am going to raise the rating to Mature only to be safe.

*on that note this here they are on their honeymoon as a newly married couple.

** Also, I understand that some of these will be shorter and longer than others. Im just testing out different elements and such.

**_~C~{Captivating}~C~_**

He began trailing hot and languid kisses slowly from her mouth and all along her jawline, finally desending his combination of lips and tongue down her long and skinny neck. Finally making his way to her colar bone. The nearly invisible hairs on her body standing straight up giving her goosebumps with each kiss. Feeling her hot breath erraticily losing control each time a kiss landed its mark. Feeling that same breath breeze past his left ear tingling his senses. Feeling her heart pounding with excitement and anticipation as she feels you glide your hands touching and taking in her entire being all along her toned torso. The soft noises shes forming is so encouraging to you, it wad egging you on, to continue further. She was signaling to you how much she likes it. How much she wants it. How much she needs it. How much you are feeding off each others practically non-verbal pleads to not stop, to just continue.

Noting to himself how wonderful and good knowing that he could make his wife of not even a day happy with the simplist things. But, this is something you both can enjoy. You both never realized how much you actually craved it. How she makes you feel is unexplainable. How he makes her feel is unimaginable. This is a new way of showing and comunicating just how much you both love each other. Exploring and knowing the newness it was to the both of you was even more enticing. Esentially knowing that by these actions you will one day create a love. A new being will come out of this someday. One day. The thought was blissful.

The heat and the passion of years of pent up wants, needs and feelings; sexual tension. Never once fully divulging until now, in this union that furthers their bonds. The exclusiveness and going completely on instinct never going further than a touch, a feel or a kiss here or there. Wanting to wait and make this celebration of sorts capping their wedding day off with something special to celebrate with for that night.

Finally getting to see her in a way no man, no other man has ever seen her. Knowing that he will be the only man that will ever see her like this. Going there with her is what made him even more excited. In all his love this created a sort of lust. Wanting to her ask for more and more.

Nervousness of him participating in such a way with his one and only true love. His wife, his best friend and his motivator. Was disappearing with each second and each time he felt and you were not denying him. Neither of you are expierenced in this particular activity. Both so into eachother and in the moment that neither had blushes on their faces.

He starts to feel her move her slightly nervous hands that was cluching his hair while hearing her whispering such things that even surprised herself. Things that she was saying was because of him. She wanted to make him feel good. The way he is making her feel good right now. They both did always make eachother feel good. But as husband and wife promising that now since they waited they can make eachother feel a different kind of good.

She has imagined and fantisized over this moment for a long time. To be able to be his wife. To know she is and will be the only women that will ever get to touch, feel, see and kiss him like that. The thought of that alone is too sexy in it's own right.

Hearing his own encouraging sounds she moved her hands onto his face feeling his smile in her palm. Continuing to move her slender hands onto his strong chest and his muscular arms. Feeling his muscles flex under her sweet touch. She started to move past his toned abs. She feels the perspiration that was forming on her body and realizing his own body glistened slightly, further turning her on. She took her mouth and started to engage him in a slow and sensual kiss. She trailed her tounge along his lips for entrance. They continued to battle for dominance in eachother's mouths. Smirking slighty knowing that she won that battle all because of that hand that moved down from his rock solid abs slowly teasing him. He was distracted.

Continuing the kiss he became bold and griped her backside. No longer any clothing as a barrier. Feeling her soft pale skin under his palms. Not realizing how sensitive his touches were to her he loved making her jump and pushing herself into his strong chest even more. Both reeling in the moment and uttering breathless 'baby' and 'I love you's' inbetween catching their breaths and kissing. Just straight heat and passion. Hands and mouths taking all of eachother in. Completing eachother. Not leaving an inch of skin untouched or unkissed.

Just an hour ago finally making it into their hotel room. After thanking each guest from their reception. If you looked around in the room you would find a very expensive wedding dress laying on the floor and an equally expensive tuxedo sitting beside it on the ground. He could not wait to tear the former off of 'both' of them. If you looked closer you find that all articles of clothing had been sucessfully removed.

Nothing else around the newly married couple mattered. Not the humid night it turned out to be. Not the beautiful scenery that was outside of the room's window. Not the cloudless starry full-mooned sky that was just picture perfect. The way the light illuminated the sky, bouncing off the water casting such an illuminated master piece in the ocean.

The lights were off in the room and it added to the sensual and private moment they both embarked on. They only thing that they had was the dim lighting that shone in from outside and eachothers comforting presence. Ash and Misty were now truly one in many different ways. The way they made eachother feel was so... Captivating.

End

Please review :)


	4. Dense

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon** **in any way, shape** **or form**

**_~D~{Dense}~D~_**

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, KETCHUM!"

Brock and Tracey groaned from behind the now quarelling best friends. The four of them were sent out to recieve a package for Professor Oak. Misty visted from Cerulean City because Ash came home and Brock was visiting Pallet for the same reason and Tracey went along with them. What Brock and Tracey were now witnessing was a rather explosive scene that erupted just seconds ago. This was the one thing neither of them missed and even pikachu had his little paws covering his ears to help block out the noise.

"Here we go", Brock said shaking his head

"Yup. So much for that quiet afternoon, huh?" Tracey said with a groan.

"What are you yelling at me for!? I didn't do anything", Ash retorted smartly.

After he said that, it put her over the edge because he was acting like going around in circles in his home town in the woods somewhat near where all the houses was normal. Misty stalked closer and closer to Ash practically in the boys face and completely invading his personal space. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!? UH YEAH DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU MR POKEMON MASTER THAT WE ARE CLEARLY LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!" The red haired teen screamed incredulously at him.

Ash not letting her scare him, let alone the Master in training never ever backs down from a challenge face to face with the Gym Leader. Both of their faces were mere inches from each other. The tension between both was growing with each passing second. They were too wrapped up in another petty arguement to realize this fact though. Even if it had been years since one of their famous quarells even happened. Both teens way to stubborn for their own good and niether will admit defeat.

From behind, Brock and Tracey decided to hold back and watched everything unfold vigilantly. Not really wanting to be thrown into the middle and get involved. But, observed the shouting match just incase due the proximity and how quickly things were heating up.

"DID NOT!", Ash shouted back reverting to the classic comeback that never really got you anywhere.

"DID TOO!", Misty shouted with just as much vigor. Yeah, she is and was just as bad as him.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO! You know what Ash Ketchum. You are way too dense to know left from right! It is beyond me why anyone agreed to let you hold the map and lead us to where Professor Oak needed us to grab the package. I swear sometimes do tou ever use your brain to think for once!?" Misty gave it right back to him unwilling to let it go even tgough it was a rather stupid and pointless fight. The teen was panting hard, her chest heaving trying to calm herself down.

"If I'm so dense, then why did you come all the way from Cerulean to travel down here to pallet to see me then huh? If you are SO smart Misty then give me an answer", Ash stated very calmly. It was too calm actually.

His eyes were dark with anger but that is only because he was hurt by her words and he knew he was wrong and noone was to blame but himself. He wasn't going to admit to her that he did feel a bit dumb for technically getting them lost in his own backyard though. He loved Misty and he figured and sorted out his feelings long ago. But, nevertheless it killed him to know that she thought he was dumb. He took initiative to basically impress the girl, you know to show off.

"Well I-"

The girl didn't have a chance to respond. Ash cut her off. Instead of letting her speak he decided to say something hurtful and make things far more worse than intended.

"Noone one asked you to come along us. You could have just stayed at my house with my mother but no you jumped up and volunteered yourself to tag along." Ash looked her dead in the eyes trying to cover up for his hurt. He didn't mean a word he was saying but, he was just upset and at the moment it clouded his judgement.

But what happened next surprised the whole group and even Misty included.

"You know what Ash. If this is how you really feel then we were never really friends at all. Yeah I got mad because we got lost and that was all because of you. But now, I guess the secrets out then and I know just how you really feel about me. Glad to know this now then to not waist anymore of my feelings on you". The girl's eyes stung with tears and her face red with anger. Seeing Ash open his mouth to probably question her choice of words.

He opened his mouth and his expression changed to slight shock. He was beginning to regret his words. On top of that he knew he never ment it to begin with. He really did it this time.

She intercepted him like he did to her moments ago, "I took time off from my busy schedule to come here to Pallet. Not to see anyone else but you. Only you. I can't believe that I actually had feelings for you and really liked you. I came here hoping that you would have been just as happy to see me as I was to see you. But, no thank you so very much it really is great to know I waisted my time and my feelings on an insensitive jerk like you. I hate you!"

She pushed the stunned teen and took off running after the words departed from her mouth. Tears still threatening to fall, have not spilled yet. She did not want her now ex-best friend to see her cry.

Back at the clearing. Tracey and Brock both having figured out that both teens had feelings for one another, were still shocked at the revalation coming straight from Misty's mouth. They were shocked because she admitted it the boys face and then threw in the enevitable 'I hate you'. Those words stung them and knew it hurt Ash pretty bad as well.

Silence permeated between the now trio of boys and the look on Ash's face spoke a thousand words. He was crushed.

The fearless Master to be was crying. The boy practically had his heart ripped out and torn into a million pieces. He knew it was all his fault. No one but him was to blame.

"Ash. Hey man, are you ok big guy?", Brock inquired with a hand resting on the raven haired boys broad shoulder which was currently slumped.

"It's getting late guys. I will go on ahead and look for her. The sun's going down. Gym Leader or not, it is really dangerous out here especially in the dark",Tracey said after Ash never responded to Brock's retorical question.

Shaking his head, "No, Let me go. This is my fault and if anyone should go and talk to her it should be me" placing a hand on his heart. Still trying to catch his breathe and trying to gather his now jumbled thoughts.

"But-"

"No guys", Effectively haulting what ever both of the older men were going to say. Ash needed to take tge initiative.

Ash continued, "Look I know she said she hates me. It hurts knowing that she liked me and I probably ruined any chances of us being something more." The poor teen looked like he was going to lose all bearing and cry even harder after spewing what he feared. He did not want to lose her. He never ment those words to begin with.

"Go get her Ash, you still can fix this", Tracey smiled knowingly.

"Yeah we'll go on and set up camp here. Theres no point in us all foing together. Just stay calm and tell her how you feel. You never know big guy, I believe you can salvage this. You both are to important to eachother. You need eachother and you have to remind her that", Brock stated offering words of encouragement.

"Alright. Plus this place is crawling with bug types and if I know Mist sge is probably getting scared. Come on pikachu let's go buddy. ", Ash said walking away.

When Ash was finally out of earshot both guys looked to one another and shouted "Knew it!" Then fist bumped.

Misty found herself a short distance away from where she ran away from her friends. Well two friends and ex- best friend.

Tears streamed down her face. She took her hair out of it's ponytail. She felt a migrane that can rival a psyduck's coming on. The poor girl found a small stream and was sitting near a pile of boulders. Misty had her head down as she cried. Her salty tears making her vision obscured. She was to engrossed in her thoughts about what occured back there, the fight very fresh in her mind, She never heard the rustle in the bushes.

Without warning an Aridos made it's appearance known. The blood drained from the girls face. Her heart raced. She was frozen in shock. Paralized with fear. She may be an undefeated and well respected Gym Leader despite only being sixteen. But, regardless of all that she was scared. It was like she lost all sence of everything with the creepy eight-legged creatured lunged forward at her.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Pikachu bounded off his trainers shoulder and through the bush and attacked the large aracnid from behind. The vile thing did not have a chance. It scurried away effectively leaving the scene and Misty alone.

Pikachu walked over to Misty and nuzzled her cheek affectionatly. He, like his trainer has always had a soft spot for the fiery red haired leader. He was trying to make her feel better and help her out of her shock.

Ash took that tine to slowly walk closer to Misty. He was mulling over what he wanted to say. Hoping that he could fix what he essentially broke. Looking ahead of him. Trying to giver a small smile showing that the 'white flag' was being waved, the he came in piece. His warm sorry-filled chocolate brown eyes connected with her usually warm and bright blueish green ones that were now filled with hurt. She turned her face away from him diconnecting the gaze.

Still holding Pikachu, the small nouse could feel the vibes coming off two of his favorite people. So he decided that they should be alone si he got out of Misty's loose grip and sat further down stream.

"Hey", He said trying to garner her Attention. But, she still kept her face averted. She would rather stare at nothing, than at him. Tears still falling from her eyes. She hoped he did not notice. But, he did though. It was hard to miss the splotchy red cheeks and eyes. He knew he looked just as bad to her having his face mirroring hers. She was too upset to read into why he was crying though. She did not care anymore.

Knowing that simply calling out and starting a conversation was not going to work. He tried a more forward approach. Sitting down beside her he did something that was rarely done.

"I am really sorry. I know you probably don't care what I have to say and I get it. I understand. You have every right to hate me. I can't say I don't deserve it. But, for the record Mist" He paused taking a deep breathe because he was going to go for broke and with each passing moment, she never turned her head to aknowledge him. "I hate me too."

That made her look up.

He continued, "You were right though I am dense. I got us lost and even though I knew I was wrong I just had to fight with you. Mist, I said things that I didn't mean. I-I never ment a word I said to you."

Tears still rolling down her eyes passed her cheeks and dripping off her chin, she watched him as he cried again, this time in front of her.

"Misty please, I will do anything to believe me. Please, I-I love you. When I seen you this morning at my house I was just so happy. You don't understand just how much I missed you. I said things I didn't mean all because I wanted to get you to like me and I am dense I should have known you like me. Well, I guess liked me because I know you hate my guts right now." Ash was starting to get repetitive with his words. He couldn't fathom the thought of her hating him.

Misty stared at him. She could tell the sincerety in his voice and his words. "Ash, it will take more than just that to get over you."

Shocked that she was speaking to him. Misty was sitting there speaking to him civilily and lost the edge in her tone. Her eyes still watery though.

"Ash I'm sorry too-"

"No, don't appologize. Please, Mist. It really is my fault ok. I still should not have-"

Misty cut Ash off and grabbed his face gently and made him meet her eyes. "Ash, I believe you. Don't hate yourself. You are a good guy Ash and I pushed you to say all of that. It was a stupid arguement anyway."

Ash was in disbelief, he still had a chance? "Misty when you said you liked me and just now you said it would be hard to get over me. Does that mean you will give me a chance. I promise Mist I will do anything to show you I am sorry"

"Ash I said I believe you. Besides I think I would have said those things too out of hurt if this was the other way around. But, yeah I ment it when I said that I liked you. I really do love you", Misty finished with a smile

Ash hugged Misty and held her in his arms. They both looked at eachother and smiled. Both still have red puffy eyes lent in for their very first kiss. It was simple and sweet.

Ash took Misty's hand and helped her up. "So are we together now Ash?"

Smiling at his new girlfriend, " Yes, I loved you for a while now"

"I loved you for such a long time to Ash"

She looked up and gave him a smile. Still holding her hand and Pikachu firmly on his shoulder. They both walked back to where Brock and Tracey were waiting.

End

Review please :)


	5. Evolving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

***this one is alot longer than I intended it to be**

**{{{{{ - those mean a change in scene. **

**_~E~{Evolving}~E~_**

In a stark white room with machines everywhere beeping and buzzing was such an unnerving sight and senerio for everyone involved. Doctors and nurses running in and out of the emergency room since she arrived via ambulance just twelve long hours ago. Other than the heath care workers all you could hear were sounds of a heart moniter beeping steadily with each breath the teen took, none of her family was allowed into the room. Eyes closed and laying unconcious battered and bruised was Misty, this City's beloved Gym Leader.

Out in the hallway trying to remain calm and positive were the young woman's sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily. The three sisters huddled together for comfort praying that their baby sister wakes up soon. It's the 'not knowing' that was making things alot more scarier. It really is wierd how everything could be fine and normal one moment and then in the matter of seconds, everything changes.

Daisy made phone calls and texts earlier that day to all Misty's friends informing them what happened and where they were. The young women in turn recieved many responses inreturn asking for further details, they too were all worried. She was trying her best to make it through each explaination without breaking down, like she wanted to at this very moment.

The first person she called was a women who over the years turned into a 'mother figure' to the four girls, especially to Misty. Daisy awaited for the call to go through.

In Pallet Town Delia Ketchum was starting her day off like she normaly would. The mother of one made her bed and took a shower. After getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen where Mr. Mime had her coffee mug all set.

"Thank you Mimey!"

Having spend the next few hours cleaning and pruning the garden to pass the time. Anxiously awaiting Ash's arrival, he was expected home at noon.

When the clock read that twelve was starting to draw closer Delia looked at the Mr Mime, "Would you mind starting and preparing lunch? Ash should be here soon and if I know my growing son, he will be hungry for sure", Delia asked the Mime pokemon in a kind and cheery tone.

***Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call***

"Hm a phone call? That's odd maybe is the lab?" Talking to noone in particular.

Making her way over to the video phone and turning on the camera she was met with a familiar face but, unfamiliarity soon followed. She knew right away something was wrong. Daisy was calling from a place that the 'caller ID' did not recognize and judging by the surroundings and the distressed look, Delia's heart raced.

"Mrs. Ketchum? Hi. I'm like really sorry to bother you but there was an accident at the gym." Daisy paused to recollect herself.

"Daisy, what happened dear? What kind of accident?" Delia was getting nervous having grown close to the Waterflower sisters.

"Like Misty is unconcious and the Doctors are trying hard to wake her up", Daisy managed to choke out and noticed Delia was in tears, now afraid for her only sons best friend.

"Oh my. Daisy I will have the Professor take Tracey and I to Cerulean. I should be there soon. I have to wait until Ash gets here though"

Delia hung the phone up and in walked Ash. He was startled to see his mom covering her face with tears over by the phone. She did not even realize her son was home.

"Mom? What happened. What's wrong?"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The day started off as usual. The warm morning sun shined brightly and the Cerulean air filtered in through Misty's window in her room. Just finshed getting herself ready for the day. Though a bit sad because she was unable to make it to Pallet Town to greet her best friend and secret love when he came home that day.

Her three sisters were talking to one another in the hallway right before the large doors that opened the battle area.

"Like Good Morning Misty", Daisy said cheerily.

"Yeah like Misty there is a challenger waiting for you to battle", Violet and Lily added with warm smiles. The two middle sisters got home from being away so this was the first time they seen Misty in a couple of months.

"Oh you guys are home? Hi! How was the trip?" Misty asked while they all walked into the battle area

"Like it was fun Misty", Lily said

Violet added, "After the battle we'll like give you yours and Daisy's presents we bought."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Daisy was addressing the Challenger and giving the young boy the run down with the rules of the Gym.

While the other two decided to watch considering the four of them were rarely together these days. Psyduck popped out of its pokeball and took the seat nearest to Lily. He hated staying in that thing and Misty was not using him for the battle anyway. So everything proceeded as normal.

In the middle of the battle is where things went wrong. A freak accident for a lack of better words. The challenger ordered his Snivy to attack Politoed with it's razor leaf attack. The over entusiastic amphian jumped up high to dodge and the grass type followed it. The razor leaf ended up getting ordered again and it accidentaly knocked the plaster from the high cieling.

The challenger jumped off the floating platforms. Nearly dodging the debris raining down on them. Misty, she was not as lucky. A sizeable chunk of plaster fell and hit her off the head. She was knocked unconcious instantly and splashed hard while falling into the water. Misty's psyduck, other than politoed and snivy which were too shocked and tired from the battle to jump in and help. The duck pokemon, even though it could not swim jumped in to save his fiesty owner. Panicking because it could not swim, but tried its very hardest to save Misty. His persistence to try to help her made him glow and the once yellow dopey duck evolved into it's final stage now taking on a blue color.

Misty's sisters all screamed. Rooted in place with fear as Golduck dove deep into the water and graped Misty and pulled her to safety. As Golduck was getting out of the water, he too was impacted by debris, knocking him uncouncious as well. The challenger pulled the newly evolved water type to safety.

Daisy was in a state of panic as her baby sister was laying on the ground and not waking up. Her head was resting in Lily's lap as Violet checking a pulse and pleaded for her to wake up.

"Yes. Hi. Like I need an ambulance to the Cerulean Gym right away!"

"..."

"Yes like Misty was hit by plaster during a battle"

"..."

"Yes. Like. Ok, thank you and please hurry!" Daisy exclaimed to 9-1-1

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Back in the present the girls were still waiting from the doctor. To hear something. Brock who closeby was waiting in the sitting area with his hands covering his face.

"I hope they let us in soon. It's hard knowing she's in there. The 'not knowing' is scary",Brock said aloud and the girls just nodded in response, truly at a loss for words.

The entrance to the Hospital doors burst open and in rushed Ash Ketchum who, the minute the car was in park hopped out with pikachu hot on his trail. The car ride and news of what his mom told him sent him reeling. He needed to see her. He left his mom, Tracey and the Professor in his dust, they will catch up eventually.

"Daisy!? Daisy where is she? Is she ok? What happened? Please, please tell me!" The handsome teen called out in jumbled plea.

"Ash. She's still uncontious. We can't see her until the doctor gives us the go ahead", Daisy said in a shaky and numb response. The reality still not sitting in.

Tracey was next to walk in followed by Mrs Ketchum and the old Professer. Tracey hugged his girlfriend Daisy and offered kind words.

The later grabbed a sister each and hugged them close. While Ash noticed Brock and tried to get a better response from him. It wasn't that Daisy didn't want to tell him, it was just hard to explain it because each time she did. She relived the terrifying moment.

"Hey big guy", Brock greeted Ash with a raspy voice. The man clearly had been crying.

Ash just gave a nod,"Please tell me what happened"

"She was in the middle of a battle and the challenger's attack ended up going awry and debris from the cieling fell and knocked her out. She's been uncontious ever since. Psyduck apparently jumped in to save her and evolved in the process."

Ash's mouth opened and then closed. Said pokemon was being brought in by Nurse Joy at that very moment. The blue duck made it out and recovered just fine.

"Brock when did you get here anyway? It is good to see you though, despite everything", Ash asked the Pokemon Doctor while pikachu jumped to go greet Golduck

"A few hours ago Big guy. By the way awesome job. I saw you placed second at the League this year." Brock said but still held a raspy tone.

"Thanks"

The door to the emergency room opened and the group cut their conversation when they noticed the Doctor with a clip board in hand.

"Hi everyone. I am Doctor Payne. Which one of you are Misty's immediate family?"

The three Waterflower Sisters stood up to show the Doctor that they were all she had.

"May I please speak with you three in private. I am only allowing her Immediate family to see her for now", The Doctor wore a very serious expression.

"Wait but Doctor please I needa to see her!" Ash exclaimed practically pleading. As his mother tried to grab his arm. Doctor Payne inquired, "...and you are?..."

Daisy interupted the Doctor before he could turn Ash's request down. "Oh. Doctor, sorry you see with all the confusion and everything like happening we like totally forgot to mention that Misty is like 'engaged' and here is her Fiancé, Ash Ketchum"

Everyone including Ash wore stunned looks but Mrs. Ketchum understood what Daisy was getting at and decided to wait and hope that the Doctor would buy into it.

"Ms. Waterflower is engaged? Oh my appologies Mr. Ketchum, I never would have guessed because she was not wearing any ring", Dr. Payne changed his tone.

Daisy winked at Ash in hopes the teen would take the hint and not blow it. Everyone there knew that there was no such engagement let alone they were still only friends. Heavy emphasis on 'still'.

"Uh yeah we're engaged. We've been for a few months. So could I see her?" Ash asked with a hopeful tone and somewhat gave a believable response.

The Doctor nodded his head and lead them down the hall to her room door.

Meanwhile back in the lobby Brock had wide eyes and said "So isn't it sorta odd how Ash never blushed or freaked out?"

Mrs. Ketchum smiled and the Professor said, "Please the boy almost flew here on Charizard's back had we not made him wait and he cried in the car", Answering with a barely noticable smile on his face.

Tracey then followed and said, "Yeah I possitive it's a mutual feeling between the both of them"

{{{{{{{{{{{

Dr. Payne explained to Daisy, Violet, Lily and Ash that Misty had her head bumped pretty hard by the falling debris. She had scrapes and bruises. He also went on to explain that she is finally conscious but there was a slight issue

"Well, it seems as though Misty is expierencing memory loss. It really should only last a week. Please keep in mind that we need to speak to her gently and help her trigger what she lost." As the Dr. informed the group he noticed Daisy was starting to tear up and opened the door.

Misty was laying down in the hospital bed waiting because the Dr told her there were people there to see her. She gave a smile, not recognizing a single face.

"Hi", It came off pretty timid and shy but the group of four understood.

"Hi Misty. Like how are you feeling. Are you in like a lot of pain? Daisy inquired softly trying her hardest to keep it together.

"Um yeah I think I'm ok. But, my head hurts though. Thank you for asking. But, who are you?" Misty asked kindly but wore a confused expression

Daisy introduced herself, "Misty. My name is Daisy and I am your oldest sister." Next Violet smiled and said, "Like hi Misty, my name is Violet and I am your second oldest sister." Then the pink haired girl walked up, "Hey Misty, like I am your third oldest sister and like my name is Lily"

"Oh hi. It is really nice to meet you I guess", Misty greeted not really knowing what to say.

Ash then took a seat near her bed and grabbed her hand, "Hey Mist" He gave her a very brave smile that looked so handsome

"So are you my brother?"

"Oh no we're not related. My name is Ash and we are best friends"

"My best friend is a boy? Hmm ok Hi. By the way you are really cute", Misty told Ash and saw his cheeks burn really red

"Uh t-thank you"

"Daisy?"

"Like yes Misty?"

"Um if you guys are my sisters then we are our mom and dad?"

That's when Daisy lost it. The blonde just welled up with tears because minus the amnesia ,she was asked this once before. When Misty was four she asked the same question in an innocent tone and Daisy had to explain that 'mommy and daddy' were 'gone', they died in a car crash.

Daisy excused herself from the room unable to handle it. It was way to much to process and the deja vu did not help.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Lily and Violet through tears made sure Misty understood she did nothing wrong and explained what Daisy couldn't while Ash held Misty's hand

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

In the lobby the rest of the group witness Daisy breaking down and get boyfriend Tracey held her while she shook in his arms.

Daisy explained that Misty has mild amnesia. She proceeded to text Dawn, May and Iris the news.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Misty had to stay in the Hospital for a few more days while Ash promised he was stating to make sure she got better. During that time the challenger from the accident came into visit too and they assured him all was fine

{{{{{{{{{{{{

On the day Misty was finally out of the Hospital she randomly shouted

"Bike!?"

Ash looked up and said,"What did you just say?"

"Bike. I said bike. Why would I randomly yell that out?"

Funny thing is Ash refused to tell her how they met. He would know if she was fine when she could answer that herself. Upon hearing the shout her sisters came running into the room and well Golduck never left her side so he was there too

"We met because of my bike and you stole it to help pikachu and it got zapped. I was mad but not really and we became friends and I also-",She stopped herself before she realised what she almost said.

Her sisters shouted with glee and they were so elated she was finally back to normal.

Ash hugged Misty once they were alone. "Glad to have you back Mist. I missed you."

Misty smiled

"So uh Mist. You think I'm cute huh?" Ash asked feeling bold because while Daisy was crying the other day she told Ash her little sisters secret and it explained why Misty thought he was cute upon meeting him in the hospital.

"I-I uh", Her cheeks were red and eyes wide.

Ash smiled,"You told me I was in the hospital. So is it really true?" He asked but even though he knew the answer he was still nervous

"Yeah it is. Truth is I really like you Ash. Alot and congrats by the way on placing second", further confirming she was back to normal

Ash smiled," Heh thanks. Misty I reallt like you alot and I think youre beautiful. Truth is, when I came home last week and saw my mom crying and she explained we were coming to the Hospital to see you. I asked Brock for an explaination too. Mist, I was so worried and scared and when I heard that you lost youre memory I was nervous you were never gonna remember me."

"Oh Ash thats, thats so sweet", Misty smiled.

"Oh and by the way the only chance I got to be in the room to see you was because Daisy made up the fact that we were engaged," Ash laughed nervously maddly blushing red

Misty blushed too, "Engaged? Wow we're not even dating and we are already set to be married huh" playfully stating

"Well heh, Mist we could you know be dating. You said you liked me and I sure like you a whole lot so would do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Ash asked still nervous

"I'd love to be"

Ash brought his black and red gloved hand to her cheek and gave her a nervous smile and slowly lent towards her face as he did so she met him half way. Both sets of eyes closed and their lips touched. Both teens had a less than innocent first kiss that lasted about a minute and was surprisingly coordinated for being their first. They were interupted

"Golduck!", He was exclaiming his enthusiasm.

The new couple pulled apart smiling. Misty put her arms around her newly evolved saviour

"Thank you Golduck, you saved my life. Thankyou for evolving just for me", She smiled while still hugging the duck

END

Review Please :)


	6. Friendzoned

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

***this one is short and implies Max's crush in Misty knowing it will never go anywhere/ no dialouge other than like a line... Plus, Ash and Misty are engaged in this one and this does dance slighly around a lemon because it is implied ****

**_~F~{Friendzoned}~F~_**

Upon hearing stories about Ash and Brock's former traveling companion years ago he was very interested to learn more about their Gym Leader friend, Misty. At first it was because his father was a Gym Leader, so he was curious about her Gym too. After Max met her, he formed a bit of a crush on the girl. Even though he was considerably younger he was bitten by the love bug. He was intrigued to learn more about her and found the girl very attractive. Though, unfortunately he knew he would never have a chance with her.

A few years had now gone by and Max was finally a trainer and managed to keep in contact with Misty. It also did not hurt that his older sister May, happened to become one of Misty's best friends over the years. He would try to impress her here and there with battle facts and knowledge, even though she and Ash were set to be married, he was a but jealous though, but no hard feelings if course. Both of them had no idea or if they did, they never confronted Max about his hidden affections for the vivacious woman. He also looked up to Ash who was the current Master for a year already so no hard feelings.

The boy was in Kanto so he made it a point that whenever he was in the region to go and pay her a visit. So walking into the Gym and straight to the battle area expecting to see her, he noticed other than the Pokemon no one was there. But, he did notice pikachu napping by the pool and figured Ash was there too.

Finding Misty's bedroom door slightly ajar not thinking to knock and an obvious sign to do so was because pikachu was downstairs and not with Misty or Ash for that matter. He then pushed the door open quietly and his glasses nearly fell off as his eyes widend and his cheeks burned with embarrassment after realizing he just walked into something private between Ash and Misty

The two fiancés decided to wait until their honeymoon to go further but, they did mess around a bit and had alot of makeout sessions. So he didn't walk into something too extreme but it was bad enough.

A tan bare chested and very muscular Ash laid on Misty's bed in just his boxers while his fiancé hovered over him in a very skimpy and short yellow dress that rode up past her thighs and showed off a sizeable amount of skin. From where Max was standing he seen enough without seeing too much, Ash had a much better view though.

While trying to comprehend what he was seeing and hearing because Ash and Misty were in a heavy tounge battle while Ash's hands glided over Misty's backside firmly gropping her and making the girl giggle. As Max was backing out of the room he finally noticed the articles of clothing that were left on the floor and not on them, the boys blush grew a deeper crimson when he saw a red lacy thong sitting on the top of the pile. Max backed up quickly as he heard Ash gasp with a loud moan because of the position he and his hot wife to be were in, Ash uttered, "Babe, I just wanna f-"

With that Max quietly closed the door and made his way down stairs to unburn those words and images out of his brain. Feeling rather awkard he took up a place on the bleachers and thought how awkward that was and his thirteen year old hormonal mind thought back to how much skin he saw without seeing too much and including lack of underwear he discovered were on the ground.

Max thankfully wasn't noticed and was not one to want to break up a relationship or ruin his friendship with either one sighed," I guess that's what it means to be 'friendzoned'"

END


	7. Guests

**DISCLAIMER: sad but it's true... I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

***I had a bit of fun writing this one**

**_~G~{Guests}~G~_**

Misty, May, Leaf, Dawn and Iris were all in Pallet Town and Mrs. Ketchum was gracious enough to have the girls do a 'sleep over' at her house. She really didn't mind and figured they could house sit while she would be gone that night. Mrs. Ketchum was gong to be visiting family in Celedon City anyway. Plus, Ash declined the offer to go with his mom. But, this also meant that Ash, Gary, Paul, Cilan and Drew had to find other plans for the night because the girls wanted one night to themselves.

"You boys can all go and hangout for the night at the Lab. Gary, I'm sure Samuel won't mind?" Delia stated standing in her small kitchen with her overnight bag packed and ready to go.

"Oh yeah Mrs. K, no sweat",Gary answered back with a charming smile. Reasuring the obvious that his grandfather never minded having company. The boys really didn't mind staying at the lab either.

{{{{{{{{{{{{

An hour later sitting in the lab talking about about randoms things. Ash asked the guys a question pertaining to the sleep over.

"So what do they do at these things anyway?",Ash asked while recieving odd looks from his friends.

"It is a ranbuncious flavor. The girls stay up all night watching romantic movies, doing makeovers and hair. Oh, yes the flavors are so just exotic!" Cilan exclaimed with great frevor.

Paul slide a bit away from the former Gym Leader and shook his head. The Mauve haired trainer could not resist,"So How many of these things have you gone to or hosted for that matter? You sure seem to know alot about what goes on plus you seem way to excited about it" he finished with an amused look on his face.

Gary and Drew busted out laughing. It was no love lost, really. The boys really did get a long amazingly well.

"Well none. But, the girls will probably be talking about boys and who is hotter and giggle about their crushes and I have seen a movie or two I guess",Cilan calmly answered imagining Iris telling the girls about him.

Ash's head snapped up, "Wait a minute. Hold on, did you just say they will be talking about boys? Like us maybe?" Now even more interested and happy he asked.

"Exactly Ketchum, exactly boys like us. Man, I would love to get intel and find out what May says about me", Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"Guys I got an awesome idea. But first we need to go do a little bit of shopping", Gary said with a smirk. He had an idea and garnered odd looks from everyone, he too wondered what Leaf thought of him.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Dawn Berlitz who was wearing a light blue track suit for the night had laid out her makeup kit. The small box sat with all the other girls' on the coffee table getting ready to be used. There was various blushes, lip gloss colors, eye shows, mascara and eye liners laid out.

May Maple wore a yellow night gown that had touches of red on it and Iris Ajagara wore a pink night gown with purple stripes. Leaf Greene wore a goldish tan colored track suit and Misty wore a black and red tank top with black short shorts.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

"Hahaha oh my that's too funny! So you mean that boy, Georgio tried to ask you out again! What did he do this time, deliver himself in as a package!?" Dawn asked Misty after laughing at the lovesick boy's misfortune.

Before Misty could respond the doorbell rang and the girls exchanged odd looks.

*DING DONG*

Leaf was first to stand up with the rest of the girls following close behind. Confused because they were not expecting any visitors.

{{{{{{{{

Earlier that day when the boys somehow agreed into this now very ridiculous plan. They were helping eachother get ready at the Lab and trying their best to go unnoticed by the Professor. It helped that Tracey wasn't there to ask questions because he was off with Misty's sister Daisy and Brock was missing because he was married to Lucy, the Pike Queen.

"If I go in there and find out Dawn doesn't like me, Oak I swear to Arceus, I will kill you", Paul giving himself and everyone else onceovers while shaking his head. He was not pleased at the sight staring back at him in the mirror.

"Whatever man. But, remember you agreed to this. You could have backed out. Actually, that goes for all of us including myself", Gary said

Cilan was putting the final touches of his outfit on and the clothes went as follows.

Ash was decked out head to toe in hot pink. His top was a long sleeve shirt and he had matching pants. The whole get up was just full of glitter and decorated in Luvdic prints. Since he was sixteen he had muscles but, out of all the boys his were a bit more defined so he made sure that his pajamas had to be long sleeved to help hide that fact. The raven haired teen had on a long blonde wig that curled all the way down his back with a light pink clip that looked like a Luvdisc. On his feet were black and pink hightops to complete his over the top look. In fact all the boys had to wear sneakers because there were no flats ti fit their much larger feet so they were lucky to find sneakers.

Next was Gary Oak. He was adorned in a light blue and frilly night gown. It had cute little squirtles and little hearts printed every which way. To cover his brown mused hair he picked out a medium length black wig that was pig tailed. On the researchers' feet were black and light blue hightops with a heart charm on the laces.

Paul Robelledo had on purple pajama matching shirt and sweatpant. It had swirls all around adorned with swirlix and spritzee prints on them. His mauve colored hair was hidden with a light brown wig. It was a styled bob with a pink flabebe hairclip to complete his fairy type look. On the Sinnoh native's feet were black and purple high tops.

Drew Hayden had on a light green night gown with a medium sized sequenced beautifly on it. The night gown had rhinestones boardering the neckline. The Coordinator's wig was also black but, this one was straight and long with a red rose hair clip to hold it back. His hightops were light green and black with red roses on the sides.

Lastly, was Cilan. His pajama set consisted of a shirt that was yellow with a pansage on it and he had on matching shorts because he had long thin legs. His wig was light pink and was pulled up into a tight bun. He chose not to wear a hair clip but instead wore a purple choker around his neck. His hightops were dark green with different shades of purple and black with glitter on them.

The boys matched their hightops so to speak by purchasing the same brand. According to Gary it gave off the illussion that they were all 'besties!' To top off their look they had light makeup on.

"I hope this is all worth it. I guess if it isn't we could blame Ash",Drew said as he laughed because it was he who sort of started it.

After walking and leading the teens to his house. "I don't know about this guys. Misty's going to punch me when she finds out it's me and plus we look ridiculous dressed like this anyway. On top of that I feel really wierd ringing the doorbell to my own house", Ash addressing his friends. He took a deep breath and pressed the bell.

*DING DING*

After waiting a short but nervous moment the door opened to reveal the girls. They stared at the girls err guys who rang the bell.

"Um can we help you?" Misty asked

In a high pitched tone Ash spoke, "Hi! We are like, new in town and we heard that there was a sleepover and like we wanted to know if we could come?"

"Um sure, come in",Leaf said stepping aside. She led then into the living room. Misty then gathered the girls attention and told them that those are the boys in disguise because they looked too 'manly' so they decide to play along and make the boys think they were fooled

"So what are your names? My name is Iris Ajagara, I am a Gym Leader in Unova. This is May Maple abd she is a Top Coordinator from Hoenn. This here is Leaf Greene, she is a trainer from here in Pallet. Next is Dawn Berlitz and she is all the way from Sinnoh and like May, she is also a Top Coordinator. Lastly, this is Misty Waterflower. She is the leader of the Cerulean City Gym and holds the spot as 'undefeated' for two months here in Kanto. She is also a Sensational Sister" Iris finished introducing the girls.

Drew said in a girlish voice,"Hi ladies. My name is Andrea. This is Paula, Garrisella, Cilantra and Ashley". Misty and girls sweatdropped at the ridiculous names.

"So what were you doing talking about, boys?", Gary asked

Playing along, "Yeah we were. Infact why don't you ladies start?" Dawn said while giggling.

With wide eyes Cilan began "I think that Cilan Grifith is really cute. I have seen him when I was in Unova and he told me all about the relationship between my pokemon and I." Iris gave him a small smile. Then it went down the line the boys decided to each pretend to have major crushes on themselves hoping it would guide the girls direction.

Gary said, "Oh me, yeah that good looking researcher Gary Oak is so dreamy. I met him while Island hoping in the Orange Archapelago". When he finish Leaf just blinked.

Paul continued," Yeah I saw a battle between Paul Robelledo and some weak trainer and it was love at first sight. He is such a strong trainer." Dawn's eyes shot up.

Drew followed up,"Oh well I saw a contest and Drew Hayden signed my book. Oh he is so suave. I want me a piece of him." May had to turn her head she just wanted to laugh.

Lastly it was Ash's turn," Man, you guys got it all wrong. I am a huge Ash Ketchum fan. He is so fine and sexy. I would love to date him. He is so hot. Plus, he is an amazing trainer" Misty blushed upon hearing this.

The girls and the 'ladies' just looked at him like really?

Drew asked May," So how about you?"

Before she spoke Misty interupted announcing that they were out of snacks and had asked 'Ashley' to come and help her.

Out in the Kitchen out of earshot Misty gave Ash a funny look.

"Um why are you looking at me like that?" Ash said nervously

Misty shook her head and whispered into Ash's ear, "Alright. I know its you. Infact, we figured it out from the beginning. None of us are mad though. But, why did you guys pretend to be girls Ash-ley?" The girl asked laughing. But before Ash could answered Misty shook her head again and just laughed

"Well we were curious to what goes on during a sleep over, "Ash answered not wanting to give away the real reason

Misty laughed and winked, "You have a crush major on yourself too apparently huh Ash?"

Ash spluttered

"Tell me the other reason Ash, is it because you boys wanted to know what we thought of you guys or who we thought was hot and stuff", Misty said knowingly

Ash blushed," Um yeah that too. So I'm sure the other girls already announced their answers. So what about you Mist?" He looked nervous and she figured out why because he did not seem to care who the others liked.

"Well let's go out there and you will know ok? But, promise me Ash that after I tell you. You need to announce that you are 'sick' and you guys will go back to the lab and we'll see you tomorrow, please?"

Ash agreed and followed Misty into the living room where everyone else was.

"So Misty who is your crush?" Ash now pretending to be Ashley asked

She blushed and answered, "Well my crush is actually on the guy whose house this is. So Ash-ley, (emphasis on the name on purpose). Looks like we both have a major crush on Ash Ketchum. I agree he is pretty hot huh?" Addressing Ash

"U-uh yeah he is Misty, hey uh I'm feeling a little sick wanna go back now ladies?" Ash said keeping good on his word to fake his illness

The boys walked out of the house still not knowing that they were figured out, only Ash knew that. Misty decided to walk them out and acted a bit more. To make it 'believable' she Huged Ash still as Ashley, "Oh Ashley it was really nice to meet you" Ash blushed as Misty whispered, "Goodnight, We'll talk about this tomorrow"

{{{{{{{{{{{{

At the lab Ash explained what Misty said and the boys told him since she called him out and was the only one to openly admit to liking Ash

"Dude you need to go back there", Paul said.

"Yeah, you should formally tell her", Drew added

"But as a guy though the flavors would not seem natural if you wear that", Cilan added

"We'll all be here, go get her and see if you can get us some info on the other girls", Gary finished

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Giggling about it back at Ash's house they heard a knock on the door

"Again?" May said

"Only one way to find out I guess", Dawn added

"These boys, I swear", Leaf mumbled

"Misty you go answer", Iris said

The red head opened the door and came face to face with a nervous looking Ash, not Ashley.

"Hi Ash?", Misty said now nervous and not realizing that he would come back as himself and now knowing how the red haired girl felt.

"Girls, I want to borrow Misty for a little bit. Don't worry I'll bring her back ok?" Ash said taking a surprised Misty by the hand.

Still dressed in a tank top and shorts, the girl was getting cold so Ash shrugged off his jacket, it wouldn't do much but it was going in the right direction.

"Why did you want to see me Ash?" Taking the short blue sleeved jacket.

While grabbing her hand,"I'm in love with the Cerulean Gym leader and it could not wait until morning because I would think that I was dreaming when I heard she liked me to"

Smiling,"Wait, so you mean Ash Ketchum isn't like totally hot?" Misty decided to poke fun at Ash's words from earlier.

Flexing his muscles, "Pssht please of course he is, have you seen him" ,winking and laughing, "But, what's more important is how you feel."

"Haha I really like you to Ash. Infact, I have been in love with you for a really long time," She said as Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, then dressing in that ridiculous outfit paid off", Ash laughed

Misty took Ash's hat and turned it backwards so she could get a good look into his eyes ,"I've always loved when you do that"

"Good",Was all he said as he pulled her in for their first kiss.

Relaxing into his arms when they finshed, "Ash. Word of advice pink is so not your color and blonde is not a good look for you either"

Smiling Ash said,"No, I agree with you there but, I have to say though, two of my favorite colors look really nice on you though" As he looked down at her black and red tank top and black short shorts and his short sleeved jacket.

"Thank you",She said blushing because he was checking her out.

"Misty, I'd like to know if you'd would like to be my girlfiend. I sure would be happy if you would say yes." Ash said still holding her and looking down while she looked up at him.

She pulled away from him and Ash thought it was a bad sign. But he calmed once she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I would be honored to be your girlfriend, Ash"

Ash pulled her into another kiss. This time it was more upfront and they stayed making out for another ten or so minutes until Ash reluctantly pulled away.

"Mist, I gotta take ya back. I'm surprised the girls haven't sent out a search party and the guys are gonna question where I've been. Heh, I promised I would be quick", Ash laughed now holding her small hand in his larger gloved one and leading her back to his house.

Standing now infront of the door, not realizing the girls were peeking out watching from the window and the guys followed the new couple and hid in the bushes.

"So, its funny, this is my house and I'm dropping you off here. So I guess I will see you tomorrow alright my love, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ash"

Leaning down for another kiss. A moment later a chorus of "AWWWW" happened and the girls opened the door and the boys jumped from the bushes. Everyone laughed and congradulated the new couple.

END


	8. Help

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon**

**_~H~{Help}~H~_**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Cerulean City and Ash finished parking his black sports car into the driveway. When he turned off the ignition he opened the door and he was hit with warm summer sun and the smell of the salty sea.

Ash walked up the short pathway and up the steps. He dug out his keys and opened the door and stepped into his and Misty's home. The two eighteen year olds just recently married and it was a beautiful ceremony that was just two short months ago, how fast time flies. Ash came back from Pallet Town, he was asked to help Professor Oak and Gary at the lab and he met some trainers that were getting ready to start their quest.

"Mist,I'm home!"

After waiting a few seconds he called out again.

"Misty, babe, where are you?",Ash called out to his wife.

"This is odd, she didn't respond to any of my calls or texts and I even left a voice mail on her poke gear. It's just not like her to just leave, I hope everything is alright",Ash said to pikachu.

The young Master was wondering where his wife went as he was closing the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom thinking maybe she could be taking a nap. He walked pushed the door open and noticed her poke gear was laying on the bed.

"Well no wonder why she never answered me back",Ash thought aloud.

"Pika Pi!"

Ash looked up in alarm as pikachu bound into the room with a note: "If you want your wife back, give us pikachu!"

Ash's heart stopped and his trusty starter's cheeks sparked. They ran down the stairs and out of the house and noticed a familiar looking balloon floating in the sky.

"Hahahaha! looking for something or should I say someone, twerp!" Jessie called out from the balloon.

"Team Rocket! Where's Misty!?" Ash shouted, enraged at this point.

Removing the cloth and revealing a cage hanging beneath the balloon, Misty was in there. She was tied up and had her mouth covered up.

"Give us pikachu and we'll hand her over!" James announced.

Ash and pikachu looked at eachother. They seemed to have a had a nonverbal plan already. He winked to his trusty starter and discreetly reached his right hand to grab a pokeball from his belt.

"Alright fine, here you go"

Ash and Pikachu had practically nonvisible smirks on their faces. Team Rocket looked shocked and Misty's eyes bulged, but she knew her husband must have a plan, he wasn't that dumb.

"Well then, that was easy, we should've thought of that years ago Jess"

Your right James, who knew"

"Uh, you's guys!"

Too distracted thinking they actually won, Meowth grabbed their attention. Before anyone could do anything, the Pokemon Master was riding a very angry looking charizard. The trio didn't have a chance to call out their pokemon to try to ward him off. Carefully having Pikachu use iron tail to cut through the bars and the rope, he hovered allowing Misty to sit behind him.

"Alright Mist, hold on tight"

Wrapping her arms around him securely,"OK" Misty's heart was pounding because even though it was only Jessie and James, it was still a nerve wracking expierence.

"Alright pikachu, thunderbolt 'em!"

Pikachu let loose a very strong attack and sucessfully popped the Meowth balloon.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They screamed and a *ping* to confirm they were gone.

"Alright good work guys. Charizard, take us back down"

When they were safely on the ground. Ash hopped off and then turned to help his wife. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he wrapped his strong arms around him, still shaken up from the ordeal.

"Are you ok Mist?"

"Yeah I am thanks Ash"

"What happened anyway? I came home and pikachu found a note, I thought it was odd that you weren't answering me back"

"Well I was heading into the house on my way back from the Pokemon Center. I won my battle earlier but still recieved a bit of damage. I just got the door open and Team Rocket grabbed me. My phone wasn't on me, I left it at home and I had no pokemon on me, Nurse Joy has them. Since the door was open they must have already had a note written up and that's probably why he disappeared for a moment"

"Oh Mist, I was so nervous."

"I'm ok, thanks to you Mr. Pokemon Master", The Gym Leader gave him a bright smile to assure him that she was good now while pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'll always save you sweetheart"

With that he drew his wife in for a loving kiss to make himself feel better and to make his heart stop pounding, he loved her way to much to let anything happen to her.

"Did you eat anything Ash?"

Misty inquired after they pulled apart.

"Actually I didn't and now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. How about we go out for lunch?"

"Sounds good, gimme a few I needa get changed"

With that Misty walked into the house to change while Ash started the car up and waited for her to come out.

End

Review Please :)


	9. Interview

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon. **

**_~I~{Interview}~I~_**

Sixteen year old Misty Waterflower, Leader of the Cerulean Gym has been undefeated for three months straight, taking on more than one challenger a day to boot, mind you. The young woman was going to be interviewed today to showcase her merits. She was getting a chance to be put on display that she was the top leader in all of the Kanto Region. She, including her sisters have made the cover of plenty of magazines and had countless news articles written about them. Not to mention other minor interviews about their water ballets and other shows they would put on. But, this was the first time that Misty would be the only one interviewed and not have to share any questions and answers with her sisters, nope just her this time. There was also going to be a mini photoshoot done right in the Gym and she was of course going to grace the cover on the most popular magazine Kanto had to offer. It was called Bayside Mag which also made it in stores through Johto as well. The one who would be interviewing Misty would be the world famous top journalist, Crystal Penn. She was a tall and skinny, fair skinned with jet black hair women in her late forty's, she interviewed many top named people.

Multiple cameras were set up in the the Gym, more specifically the battle area. Misty was getting ready to have the photoshoot for not only the cover but, there were going to be a handful of more shots included into the magazine as well as a few pages dedicated to her interview. They decided to get that portion done first then on to the questions.

Both Misty and Crystal sat in the two lone chairs facing eachother Crystal informed her over the phone that she decided to add the introductions into the write up and decided to 'meet' during the interview. With the photographers taking multiple pictures during the interview as well.

"Hello Misty, my name is Crystal Penn. It is such a pleasure to meet such a multi talented and beautiful young women such as yourself."

"Hi Crystal, it is a so nice to meet you as well. I have been a big fan if Bayside Mag since I could read and it's surreal I am getting my own feature in it."

"Let's get right to it shall we. You're as I mentioned multi talented so other than being a Gym Leader, want to explain a bit about what you and your three older sisters "the four sensational sisters" do?

"Well since we were young my older sisters Daisy, Violet, Lily and myself took dance classes for starters. Tap, jazz, ballet, hip hop- basically 'you name it, we took it'. Since we were young, we also took voice lessons and we've done modeling and acting too. We began doing underwater ballets since a young age, to be honest the shows started before I was even born. But, it turns out that all and I do mean all those classes paid off and we were dubbed 'The four Sensational Sisters' and it carried over ever since."

"Wow. I had no idea you four had so much formal training like that. So, let's talk more about you. How long were you a Gym Leader for Misty?"

"Well Crystal, I was technically a Gym Leader when I turned ten but I left and was on a journey with a couple of very dear friends of mine until I was twelve. But, since then for the last four years I took over for my sisters and became the Sole leader here."

"Truly amazing! So what was your starter, Misty?"

"I got Starmie on my tenth birthday"

"How does it feel to be undefeated for three months? You, right now are the toughest Gym Leader in all of Kanto."

"It is really cool Crystal. I train everyday with my Pokemon and I like to defend that water types are not oy my favorite but they are very strong too"

"Why do you like most about water types, Misty?"

"I like water types most because they are so versitile. They can learn so many other types of attacks and I spent my whole life around them and I love how their so carefree and they can spend a lot of time in and out of the water. Plus, underwater battles can be very exciting"

"Wow that's amazing to hear Misty! So what is a typical day for you?"

"Well I start my day off by getting dressed, feeding all my pokemon and fitting in training sessions. Then, I'll take challengers because the Gym is open around eight and you know if there is a show then I fit in rehersals and stuff. But, I close the Gym around seven and I like to relax afterwords. On days that it's slow, I'll shop or go to the beach"

"Wow, Misty you sure are very busy during the day. When do you find time for a boyfriend?"

"A-a boyfriend? Oh no (blushes) I don't have a boyfriend Crystal"

"No? But you are very beautiful. Surely you have admirers or a crush perhaps?"

"Well admirers tend to get a bit wierd and slightly stalkerish. You know some like to send love letters. But, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Ah, but you already said you did not have a boyfriend Misty. But, I just asked if you had a crush. Do you?

"... Um"

"Hmm sounds like you do. Whose the lucky guy that obviously stole your heart. You have a bit of a blush going on"

"Oh, well I-I uh. Well, he... Ok, I'll give a hint I guess, since it seems like you wont let this go without an answer (blushes intensifies and a nervous laugh) So, ok I will 'bite' long enough to answer this question but not long enough to 'reel' you in. So all I will say is that I do confirm and say that I do have a crush and I will only say this, I really like and admire this guy a lot. He is very special and sweet."

"So you had an emphasis on two words: bite and reel. Hahaha oh Misty your very funny it's almost like your insinuating that you hooked him with a fishing pole or something hmm very cryptic..."

"Hahaha oh Crystal, fishing pole oh uh no no hahaha, next question please..."

"Um ok. So Misty, atleast you gave me an answer, well somewhat. So my last question that I would like to ask to wrap up the interview is, what are your goals beyond being a Gym Leader? What do you see yourself doing ultimately, career wise?"

"That one is easy. I want to become a Water Pokemon Master. That has been my dream since I was just a little girl. I also would love to do more traveling again, becoming a Master would allow me the freedom that being a Gym Leader doesn't"

"Wow Misty, you dream big and I believe you will go places! Thank you for allowing us your time and taking over the place with cameras, thank you Misty"

"Anytime, thank you Crystal"

{{{{{{{{{{{

On the shelves of a local news stand was a multi colored blue magazine. Normally, Ash Ketchum would walk by such things but this, this stopped him dead in his tracks. He just returned home from traveling through Unova with Iris and Cilan. He was on his way to Pallet Town but stopped to grab some snacks.

Bayside Magazine, is was caught his attention because Misty,his crush and long time bestfriend was on the cover... In a revealing black and red bikini. He bought the magazine and saw the other pictures that the sixteen year old was practically drooling over. There were multiple shots of her posing in different bikinis like: pink, yellow, blue and there was a white one too. Her hair was down and some pictures had her on Gyrados and others with an enlarged pokeball in her hand.

Tearing his eyes away from the pictures as the images were now some if his very favorites, he read the interview. When Ash reached down to the bottom and it said about 'biting and reeling' even a joke about a fishing pole his heart leaped. To most, that was a cryptic message but between he and Misty, that was something they understood- it was how they met. Those two little words made him change his direction to Cerulean City, instead of going home.

{{{{{{

Later that night Misty heard a knock on her window. It was about ten and she was dressed for bed, in pink shorts and white tank top. She was lying down when the knock got her attention.

When she reached her window she came face to face with Ash, on Charizard's back. She opened the window.

"Ash? Pikachu? Come in"

As he was returning charizard, pikachu gave Misty a big hug. Then Ash looked at Misty.

"Is it me?"

Looking at him oddly, Misty had her head cocked to the side. Not understanding what he was talking about.

Ash pulled out the magazine and notice Misty blushed. He figured she must have realized what he was refering to. Without indication he pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss either. For two people that never had expierence with this somehow got better with each passing second. Surprisingly enough two whole minutes went by too. In between that time Misty's hands played with his hair and Ash held her close to him and snaked his muscular arms around her.

They finally broke apart, needing to breath.

"How did you-?"

Misty started but Ash whispered, "Mist, come on, when I read 'bite' and 'reel' and you pretty much didn't wanna answer that question. I knew it was me. So I came here to tell you that I love you and I miss you and I want you to come with me, please please Mist please come with me."

Misty smiled, "I love you too Ash, yeah sure I'll come with you. Daisy's gotten better at battling so I doubt she would mind. She's been telling me I need to get out more anyway"

Ash smiled and pulled her in again and winked, "Good. I wouldn't wanna leave my girlfriend behind."

"Girlfriend, huh. Good Mr. Pokemon Master, there really is no place I would rather be than with you. My boyfriend."

They both leaned in and kissed again. Ash wiped Misty's bangs out of her face and smiled lovingly at her.

"So, Ash wanna stay here tonite?"

Ash's face turned red like a tomato,"Uh yeah, sure I'll just lay my sleeping back out and-"

"Well you could share the bed with me. Not, not like that silly. It's a quessn sized bed and all and I couldn't make you sleep on the floor" Misty blushed at what she just said to him.

After agreeing he changed into his pajamas while Misty explained to Daisy that Ash came and they were together now. Daisy was more than happy to take the reins as Gym Leader too. The happy couple fell asleep excited to be finally together and travelling once again.

END

Review please :)


	10. Joyous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own my OC ;**)

**_~J~{Joyous}~J~_**

It was a pretty mild warm summer night in Cerulean City except the famous couple was indoors and not outside, instead they were in a hospital room with four pale pink walls with a bed and a television a few chairs and a bag packed with some clothes that would only fit a newborn baby. In his father's tanned strong and safe arms laid a fair skinned boy with little tufts of black hair sitting on top of his head. He had these big blueish/green eyes filled with curiousity, when he was actually awake. He had his father's features and black hair even if it was just barely noticable. However, he took after his mom with his skin tone and eye color. Overall Kingston Tritan Ketchum was a good mix of his mommy and daddy.

He was is only a few hours old and just under seven pounds. Amazing and truly wonderful how someone so small, so tiny made the whole room so, joyous.

Misty Ariel Ketchum had a pretty easy expierence with her pregnancy. She just had to deal with the normal and pretty typical symptoms. Ash Satoshi Ketchum, her husband took very good care of her and made sure if she was even feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable, he was there to help.

The pregnancy came as a surprise but it was welcomed. At the time they were only eighteen and when they found out, they were only man and wife for about five months. When Misty began feeling ill she went to hospital abd during that visit the Doctor revealed such joyous news, she was expecting. Her and Ash were going to expand their family. As it turned out, she was not even a month a long when the news was revealed. Everyone, their friends and family were so happy for the Master and Gym Leader, what a perfect gift to two people who were just so in love.

During the ultrasound the famous couple discovered they were having a boy. They racked their brains and thought hard of what they wanted to name their new arrival. They finally picked a first name: Kingston and the middle name Triton which correlates with Misty's middle name Ariel.

He was perfect. He was currectly wrapped in a blue blanket that already had his initials KTK, etched in fancy stitching, thanks to a very proud grandma, Delia. Kingston was in his daddy's strong arms fast asleep. Not even realizing that the room had finally stopped buzzing with so many people. At one time during the day there was a room full of aunts, uncles and just everything in between.

Misty was doing great, a bit sore now that the epideral wore off. She gave birth to her son naturally and was currently asleep. She went into labor at night and gave birth to him by the morning, it was now nearing dinner time and the new mommy was passed out with much needed sleep, unable to stay awake much longer. Plus, Ash insisted she sleep a little and that he could handle everything. Besides, there were nurses all around incase he needed assistance.

The Master, now a daddy for the first time was in awe of this little being, this small person that only hours ago came into their lives and it was love at first sight. To him and everyone else, Kingston was just picture perfect. He was just under twenty inches long and had a his small hands curled up in fists already a fighter.

Pikachu was allowed into Misty's room and was sitting on the bed where his Master's wife was in a slumber. He was watching with awe and love at the new edition to their family all the while keeping an eye on Misty, the mouse always had a soft spot for her since day one.

"Pika Chu"

Ash heard pikachu utter their son's 'pika' name and smiled.

"Hey buddy. What do you think, huh. He's beautiful and I already love him so much", Ash said in such a soft tone. The young man was just so overwelmed with love, it was amazing. Then, Kingston started to stir and he began to cry. His big eyes now opened from his slumber. Ash started to cradle the baby, all the vistors having left by now. The little boys cries woke Misty up.

Noticing his wife was awake, "Hey babe, um I'm not sure what happened. He just woke up and started to cry" looking down trying to calm the newborn down"

"I'm pretty sure he's hungry honey, here let me grab one of the bottles over here", Misty said camly while she grabbed the premade two ounce bottle of formula and shook it.

"Hey Ash, can I see my little man please so I can feed him"

Handing the baby over he watched the beautiful scene. Watching Misty feed their son was amazing to him. He couldn't help but muse to himself about how much of a natural Misty was at knowing what to do, her maternal instincs like Delia was telling him about.

To him, it was sexy to see his wife laying there with messed up hair and in a hospital gown, to some it would seem odd because she looked a mess but, she just gave birth, she's allowed too. But, to him she was sexy when she wasn't even trying.

"Ash, can you grab the bottle, he's all done"

"Yeah of course. Man he sure was hungry"

"Yeah. He's already just like his daddy", Misty winked at her smiling husband as he laughed too.

"Misty, he's perfect. He's such a good mix of me and you. I love it and I love him and I love you too"

"Aww Ash your so sweet. I love you too"

Ash kissed Kingston on the forhead,"But, you have your mommy's beautiful eyes and I love looking at them" as the man just gushed.

"Wanna hold him again Ash?"

"Yes of course"

"You know Ash your a natural at holding him"

"I'm just going on instinct"

Misty smiled at the scene, it was too adorable.

"Hey babe"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Thank you"

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"Well, it's because of you that I'm a dad"

"Ash it takes two to tango. But, your welcome, and thank you too. Our love created something so tiny and beautiful"

Ash got up from his chair beside the hospital bed and with Kingston in his arms he sat next to his wife. The baby fell asleep and they put him inside his crib that the hospitals use. He grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. "You know watching you give birth to our son was so sexy, Mist"

Misty looked at him with a raised eyebrow,"Sexy huh, yeah watching me sweat, such a turn on". She joked.

"You know what I mean"

"I'm only kidding Ash and yeah I do know what you mean". With that she grabbed Ash's face and brought his lips to meet hers. Both overwhelmed by their joyous little bundle they ended up in a heated lip lock"

Breathing heavily they pulled away and held eachother watching Kingston Tritan Ketchum sleep peacefully.

END

Review Please :)


	11. Kinky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon., I sure wish I did though...**

**A/N: OK so I litterally don't go into much detail here. Towards the end you can use your imagination to complete the scene and make up your own ending and whatever they do. It isn't exactly a lemon but it is implied and it's left unfinished for a reason, I pretty much want to leave you guess what happened where they leave off. More or else it is supposed to leave an illusion. **

**_~K~{Kinky}~K~_**

Ash came home to empy house when he arrived from work that evening. He usually came around the same time, so he was use to his wife not being in the house due to her obligations as a Gym Leader which was a few minute walk from their house anyway.

The young Master decided to go ahead an walk upstairs to his and Misty's bedroom. He grabbed a change of pajamas for the night which a just a pair of boxers, no t-shirt needed. Not realizing he left his clean garmet on the dresser but, he walked into the sky blue master bathroom that he and Misty shared. He decided to jumo into a much needed shower so he started the hot water. He needed to wash away all the dirt and grime from the days work and Misty would kill him if he got their sheets filled with dirt.

With the water running he took off his clothes and dumped them into the hamper. He pulled back the shower curtain and switched the water so it came from the shower head, effectively drowing out any and all noise creating a calmness to his shower.

As that was going on Misty walked through the door and she already knew Ash was home, no it wasn't just the shoes that gave it away but the car and the shower water she could hear running from all the way down into their kitchen.

Thinking of a good way to surprise him she smirked, she would have to work fast to catch him in time. The young women walked up to their bedroom and found a hot pink lingere set that always made go crazy. It was a sheer teddy with a built-in pushup bra that excentuated her alread firm B cup breasts. It was timmed in a lighter pink lace and opened to expose her whole toned stomach, so it basically butterflied and flapped open. The garmet also had a matching hot pink thong that barely covered anything, on top of that it was sheer as well. Misty decided to take her now long red hair out of her high ponytail and shook out her hair to put an extra sexy emphasis on her look. This was something she bought Ash for his birthday when he turned nineteen a few months ago, he loved it.

As she situated herself on their bed she heard her husband stop the water and heard the door open. The young man had a small towel wrapped around his lower half, he forgot the boxers so he was in a mussion to get them until his eyes saw his wife.

"..."

With an amused look on her face, she loved when he looked at her with that dazed look, he was surprised, but most certainly pleased.

"You alright?" She asked, but she knew he was. Though his mostly naked body that was dripping wet with shower water made her eyes work from head to toe. His muscles so apparent and very yummy looking as she liked to tell him

"Y-yeah. I'm good. Man, I love that outfit but I like it much better on the ground though", Ash said with each word he moved closer to her with smoldering lust filled eyes, oh he wanted his wife right there and then.

Ash gently pushed Misty so she was laying instead of sitting on their bed. Just inches away from her lips he spoke,"You're just so damn beautiful, you know that"

With that the larger man closed the gap and crashed his hungry lips into hers. Sucessfully making her moan he moved on to her collar bone, lightly nipping and sucking at his fair skinned wife, he left what would later be a purple mark claiming his spot. All the while he lightly touched his fingers so delicately all over her exposed skin. The contact drover her insane because of the tease and it made him want the places that were still covered up.

Misty took Ash by surprise and flipped them both over, leaving him underneath and being straddled by his goddess. He put his hands on her waist as she hunched down and sucked on his muscled chest and she too left him the same mark. She trailed her tongue down and all over his chest and made her way to his toned stomach and stopped just above where the towel was, she swore she heard him wimper, he wanted more, much more.

She motioned with her finger and in a low voice,"Come here"

Ash obeyed his wife and sat up so now they were both face to face. He said nothing as he flipped her underneath him, he now took over and started to place butterfly kisses all over her stomach where the flap was opened. Hearing her moan and telling him not to stop and keep going, he did as she wished.

Slipping off the hot pink teddy with ease, her gripped her mounds and copied just as she did, and drove her crazy as he did so. He then removed his towel and his member was ready to continue but he still had to remove her barely covering piece of material. Slipping that off he lowered himself and trailed more kisses on just her thighs, he wanted to tease his wife and made her giggle in the process because those kisses were tickling her too.

He looked up at her and whispered," You're turn"

...

END

Review Please :)


	12. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**A/N: No dialogue needed for these three...and this one is short as well**

**_~L~{Love}~L~_**

_"Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart"_

_\- Author Unknown..._

Love is something that you can have between friends, family and between a husband and wife. Love is something that makes you go that extra mile to care for that special someone. Love is unconditional, no matter what you will always be there, no matter the time or day; at whatever cost, Limitless. Love does not have an expiration date and no boundaries. But, love does not always happen at first sight or in some cases it does. But, when it grows it can be something very beautiful and precious. It can happen at anytime, and everyone has their own way of showing it.

Ash and Misty, now a happily married couple for over a year. Were completely inseperable wearing matching platinum wedding bands and sharing a last name when they came together as one on their wedding day. Though, they came together as one years prior to that because it was something that was built and achieved over time. They had to get to know eachother first and it grew into a beautiful friendship that transitioned into an undeniable crush that blossomed into true love.

Ash and Misty met under amusing and unforgettable circumstances to say the least: a bike, a fishing rod and a badly injured pikachu. The bike was an excuse for Misty to follow Ash even though it was never the real reason, she was intrigued by him and that only grew after she realized how much and truly cared for his friends and pokemon. The fishing rod saved Ash's life, which was the first of many times this would happened and vice versa, by pulling him out of a river on his first day of being a trainer, even though his first friend and eventual crush and now wife slapped him, she helped him in ways he was forever indebted to. He credits her for being the man he is today and she credits him for who she is today as well. Then lastly there was pikachu, the yellow starter was beaten up pretty badly but he too mixes into Ash and Misty's love. He essentially is a big reason as to how they met.

Ash and pikachu are a fighting force to be reconed with. The small electric type now is Ash's best friend and signature pokemon. Unfortunately, at first the yellow mouse had no faith in his now Pokemon Master trainer. He thought the boy was as clueless and hopeless as they got and did not intend to help him. That is until Ash protected him from all the spearow and stood infront of it and that's when pikachu saw something different, he in turn electrocuted the multitude of spearow. From then on their friendship grew. Ash and pikachu are alike in so many different ways. stubborn, determined and both share an affection for a certain red headed girl. Like Professor Oak always said 'your pokemon heavily reflect you' and since there was a deeper connection due to he being his starter, pikach loved Misty just as Ash loved Misty and now were one big happy family.

Misty and pikachu hit it off right from the very beginning. This was something that Ash didn't share with his now wife and electric mouse. Pikachu had taken a liking to Misty without really even knowing her and vice versa. The connection they had was special too, she was the only one who pikachu always got excited to see, not even Delia got that kind of recognition and she was his trainer's mother. Misty even got to use him in some battles and he served as a babysitter to her then togepi.

But, through time the three of them grew close and inseperable, they were just so perfect together. Pikachu even dubbed them 'Pika Pi and Pikachupi' as they were referred to respectively. The love between the three came about in different ways and the fact that they all met on the same day stands as something special between the three that nothing will ever get in the way of. Further completing one another and it will never be changed.

END

Review Please :)


	13. Mermaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or ****The Little Mermaid****! Too bad I didn't though, ugh *sigh***

**A/N: Everytime I watch this movie I'm like this is Ash and Misty the disney version lol also, this is another short cheesy one with an innuendo at the end, enjoy!**

**_~M~{Mermaid}~M~_**

It was about eight at night when Ash and Misty came in after having spent some time outside because she went to go and meet him so they ended up just missing getting caught in a pretty bad rainstorm that started secomds after they go in through the doors. They walked into the gym, no one was home aside from Ash and Misty, her sisters had other plans for the evening and since Ash came to visit from his journey, he was staying over.

About a few minutes of getting in through the door, Ash's stomach rumbled.

"Haha. Someone's hungry huh?"

"Heh. Yeah I guess so",Ash said as he blushed rubbing the back of his head. Not eating since that morning before his flight to Kanto.

Misty kissed Ash on the cheek because he was just too damn cute for his own good. "I'm going to call an order food, pizza OK Ash?"

"Yeah, sounds good babe, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hungry."

with the poke gear in her hand she replied,"When aren't you hungry?"

roughly thirty minutes passed and Ash took care of the bill and grabbed the food and drinks, the couple proceeded up to her room.

{{{{{{{{

"Huh, so that's where your middle name comes from", Ash said as realization hit him after watching The Little Mermaid. He was sitting on Misty's queen sized bed in the Cerulean Gym. They were in her room upstairs and was currently cuddling his girlfriend after he promised a quiet and relaxing date night with her.

"Yeah, when I was born my mom thought the name would be perfect and plus it happened to be her favorite movie as well",Misty said looking up at Ash and snuggle further into him as they heard the loud thunder crack from outside due to the mid july heat and heavy rainstorm.

"You could pass as Ariel though. Aside from the red hair, you look like her, epecially when you wear your mermaid costume for the plays you and your sisters put on",Ash said sofly as he noticed a smile graced Misty's face due to the compliment. He then added,"Plus, you've a bunch of sisters and I swear you spend more than half of your day in the water."

"Haha thanks babe. But, you are so not the first one to say that. Oh, and I don't really care how cheesy it sounds but you are my 'Eric'. You have the whole dark haired sexy thing going on, plus I totally saved you more than one time."

She stated with a wink and a giggle as Ash laughed and said,"You're funny aren't you?"

Ash then turned Misty around so she was more facing him rather than the TV. He gently took his hand and cupped her face,"Eh, every good prince has a beautiful princess by his side to save the day every now and then. You, my dear can totally slay your own dragons. But, yes rven though you have saved me plenty but remember that I'll always be your knight in shinning armor."

With that he kissed her gently on her pink full lips, cleared of any lip gloss or make-up of any sort. Though, Ash never minded when she wore that stuff but he always reminded her that she was naturally goreous and didn't need that stuff. The slow kiss turned into an innocent make out session and had both teens lost into each other.

Both deciding they were tired, Ash removed his clothes and decided to put on a pair of shorts, it was too hot a for a shirt and his girlfriend loved his chest.

"Mist?"

Blushing,"Can I sleep in your shirt for tonite?"

The notion turned Ash on a bit and handed her his black t-shirt while she took off her shorts and shirt infront of him, he gawked the site never got old for him.

"You gonna keep those on?"

"What my bra and panties?"

"Uh yeah those",Ash said after she looked at him amused.

She threw on his oversized shirt that stopped mid thigh on her much smaller frame. When the shirt was on, she took off the remaining hot pink bra and panty, as he watched her intently.

"Of course I'm taking them off silly, the t-shirt is big enough to cover and I took it off that way"

She laughed as he said,"You are a tease you know that."

"Ha! And your not with your abs just hanging out on display"

The playful banter went on for a moment as they both climbed onto the bed. Both knowing full well that He had to leave tomorrow after noon to return back to his journey. The good thing was that he would fly back in two weeks, like Ash has been doing since they dated. When it came to their relationship, even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they loved each other and only exclusive to one another anyway. So when it came to it they couldn't help but get carried away, two weeks seemed like forever even though they spoke all the time.

Ash took the hem of his shirt Misty was wearing,"Since we're doing the whole 'cheesy' thing, you're my hot mermaid, you know". Referencing back to the movie and middle name origin from earlier, though Misty was quick witted and gave him a remark that excited him to further limits.

"Yeah, and now there is a dragon that needs to be slayed...", Misty said with a wink knowing that he fully understood her innuendo as he pulled the t-shirt off of her...

END

Review please :)


	14. Nap

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But, I do own my OC ;)

~N~{Nap}~N~

"Shh, come on baby. Don't you wanna nap for mommy?"

Misty looked tired as her one month old infant son looked up at her with half lidded bluish green eyes, that were identical to her own. The baby wanted to sleep and clearly tired after drinking about three ounces of his formula. Misty, was trying to lightly rock Kingston so he his eyes would finish their decent.

"Come on baby, be a good boy and take a nap. Momma's got some cleaning to do."

With that final rock, it did the trick. Plus, the baby found comfort to listening to Misty's heartbeat. The white noise being one of the best comforts to assisting in getting a baby to sleep.

"Good boy. You're too cute",Misty whispered having been the only one in the house because her husband was out training. She walked over to the dark brown crib and gently laid Kingston inside. The young woman tiredly smiling at her newborn son who was a decent mix of both her an Ash. Kingston Tritan Ketchum, had her fair skin and eyes but, he had Ash's hair even though he was nearly bald you could make out the jet black hair. The infant also had his daddy's facial features, minus the birthmarks, he was adorable and perfect.

Just as Misty was about to make her way from the nursery to catch up on laundry and perhaps a nap of her own, being a mom for the first time is completely tiring especially when your on the baby's schedule. She heard Ash come in and without thinking he yelled out looking for his wife.

"Misty!"

With that a shrill cry rang through the house, Ash unknowingly woke his son up from his less than a minute slumber.

"Shh baby. Don't cry mommy's here. Oh I know baby, you're daddy is a complete moron and I'm gonna kill him after I try to get you back to sleep."

Ash walked into the nursery panting,"What happened? I called for you then Kingston started to cry?"

The young Master asked as innocent as possible and noticed his wife was shooting daggers at him, ready to chew him out.

"You happened, you woke him up. Now, what was so important that you just had to call me for?" Misty said bitingly.

The young women had every right to be upset, she was tired and planned to utilize her time and at the moment she was pissed, but she would get over it eventually.

"I'm sorry, I-I really am babe. Here let me hold him and I'll get him to sleep ok. You can ju-"

"You know what Ash, sorry doesn't cut it and leave me alone. I'll put him to sleep. Get out of my way", Misty was seething and her feeling that way was making Kingston upset. Babies are very intuned to their mothers.

"Babe?"

"Don't you 'babe' me"

With that she took the baby into her and Ash's room leaving her husband confused and hurt. He didn't understand why her mood changed and why she was that angry. Yes, he interrupted a nap but, he offered to help. He didn't understand why she was more mad than she really should have been.

{{{{{{{{

When stepped Ash was outside of their house in Cerulean City, he took out his poke gear and called the best person that would help him with what Misty was going through and hopefully just explain things to him. Poor guy was flustered but didn't take his wife words too personal, even though it did hurt a little and that's where his call to Delia should do the trick.

"But, mom what you mean by depression? I don't get it. How can she be I help as much as I can and she just got mad at me."

"..."

"Oh,Postpartum depression? Oh, I see. I get it now. So you think it's a combination of her being tired and the baby isn't in her stomach anymore and trying to get back to her pre-baby body and she's trying to adjust to her new schedule."

"..."

"I think maybe I should do something for her to show her I'm here and to talk to me you know, Mom"

"..."

"Alright, thank you mom. I love you too. Bye"

Ash's talk with Delia helped set him straight with what was ailing Misty. She wasn't mad at anyone, but the ruined nap for Kingston just frustrated her and Ash wanted nothing more than to help his wife. Though, he did feel bad for not spending much time at home during the day due to his "Master" duties.

{{{{{

While Ash was out Misty finally got Kingston to go to sleep. After putting him in the crib for the second time she was too emotionally worn out to clean or shower, she trudged back into her and Ash's bedroom. She fixed the baby moniter and passed out. She was too tired to dwell on her meaningless one sided fight with Ash at the moment.

{{{{{{

Ash walked through the door, quietly this time. He had a small gift that may cheer up his beautiful wife. He walked upstairs first to check on Kingston and then walked into their bedroom.

Misty was fast asleep. He tip toed to his side of the bed and put on comortable clothes and laid down next to her. He decided he would be there when she woke up and give her presents and let her know dinner was taken care of.

"Ash?"

He had just put his arm around Misty when she called him.

Kissing her temple,"Yeah baby, it's me."

Turning her face and looking at him she gave him a teary appology,"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Yeah you woke him up but, I was more angry than I should have been. I love you and I-"

Ash silenced her with a quick kiss,"Mist, it's ok. I should have been more considerate. I talked to my mom and she explained to me what sounded like to her what you were going through. She told me it's normal and you're hormone's are still everywhere. You're tired and I know you're home all day with Kingston because I'm out training and things that It's hard to get out of. I cancelled a few apparences and explained briefly that I want to be home more for you and our baby. I love you too, don't appologize."

Misty snuggled into him and he then he added,"Oh I got you this" handing her a small velvet box.

"What is it?"

"Haha why don't you open it?"

She carefully opened the small box and revealed a pair of pearl earrings,"Oh, Ash their so beautiful, you didn't have to buy me anything. I-I feel bad beca-"

"Misty, I bought you those because I wanted to. Babe, I'm here for you. So when your tired during the day, call me? Don't run yourself down. So what, I'm training. I can stop and come home",Ash said sweetly as Misty threw her arms around him.

Then the baby started to cry, the moniter obviously not broken.

"You stay there, I'll go"

{{{{{{{{

Later on, Ash decided to order some take out for dinner so Misty would not have to cook for them that night. On too of that he was sure to help take care and start the laundry and even told Misty to just let him handle getting up for Kingston that night instead of taking turns. He promised he could handle feeding him his bottle ad the diaper changes so she can sleep and get her rest.

END

Review :)


	15. Oops

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon**

**_~O~{Oops}~O~_**

It was a warm summer day in Pallet Town, the air was still and pretty soupy. Then again, would you expect any different for the middle of July? The group decided to get together for the day, something that doesn't happen too often due to busy schedules and the fact that they either traveled or were stationed in different regions.

One of the sweet things about the rural town was that their was a beautiful beach that was practically private. Not too many people would think their would be a white sandy beach equipt with changing areas, volleyball nets and a small resturant.

"So guys what do think?" Ash asked the whole group which consisted of Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Paul, Drew and Cilan. The people missing were Leaf Greene, Max Maple and Brock Harrison who were too busy to attend. Plus, Tracey opted to stay at the lab because Daisy was staying in Cerulean City.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think we would have a beach here. Plus, it's pretty chill. Me and Ash spent a lot of childhood summers here",Gary Oak added.

The girls were excited, especially Misty Waterflower. This was so up her ally, water every where.

"Yeah guys let's go get changed into our bathing suits!" Misty exclaimed taking the girls with her. The guys went into a sperate area to change.

"Such a calming place, Pallet is so delicious!" Cilan Griffith said as he came out in dark green swimming trunks.

With an eyebrow raised shaking his mauve colored hair Paul replied,"I don't know if I will ever get used to your 'interesting' language."

Cilan sweat dropped as Paul Robelledo grabbed a white volleyball. He was wearing dark blue and purple swim trunks.

"Haha hey I'm game, any girls wanna join in?" Drew Hayden asked in his grey swim trunks.

"I Do!" Exclaimed both May and Dawn simultaneously and then laughed.

May Maple wore a yellow bikini and Dawn Berlitz wore a light blue bikini. Both girls stood near their repective crushes as both Drew and Paul blushed.

"Hey um Cilan want to watch them play?", Iris Ajagarra strolled out in a purple one piece bathing suit.

Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum were next to join them. The researcher wore light green trunks while the trainer wore black and red trunks.

Misty was last and Ash blushed when he saw his crush in a red string bikini. She decided to go swimming and Ash went with her while Gary watched the game.

{{{{{}}}}

"Woooooo! Awesome game guys!" Gary and the two Unovan natives cheered as the sun was roughly an hour away fron setting. It turns out the group spent all day at the beach. Drew and May beat Dawn and Paul, no hard feelings since it was just for fun.

"Troublesome, you are more competive than I expected you to be", Paul said to Dawn while they were walking to the changing station. She answered, "Yeah, I actually played when I was little, sorry we lost, though."

Paul explained to the bluenette not to worry about it as they walked together.

"Who knew you too made a great pair",Gary said to Drew and May making them blush at the hidden meaning to the statement.

"Why didn't you play Ash?"

The trainer looked at the red haired hottie,"Eh, I figured I would sit out this time you know."

The real reason was because he wanted to spend time with Misty. Plus, he had an interesting conversation with Gary, Cilan and Iris as well.

{{{{{{

The group ate at the Shack, an eatery at the beach. They sat for a bit an decided to head back because Gary needed to be in Vermilion in the morning to pick up his girlfriend, Leaf. Plus, he opted to give a ride to Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Cilan and Iris because they were headed back on the road and due to obligations and such.

The only one who wasn't leaving was Misty, Ash was staying home for a few days and Daisy was cool enough to let her stay at his house. Her older sister promised to watch the gym and Mrs. Ketchum adored Misty, so she was always welcomed.

{{{{{{{

It was time for bed so Misty was in the middle of changing in Ash's bedroom. She had on a pair of blue shorts and had her tank top in her hand when a knock came to the door.

With out really realizing her mistake because she was used to her sister walking in or vice versa while changing, she didn't think twice when she had her shirt in her hand and the only thing covering her was a light pink lacey bra over her decent size chest.

Ash looked like a deerling caught in headlights with his wide eyes staring and his mouth hanging open. When he finally came to his sences he rushed out a quick,"I am so so sorry!" With that he ran out of the room.

Misty, surprisingly wasn't made but, embarresed no less, her crush was totally checking her out. That alone made her blush and she put her shirt on.

The raven haired teen ran down stairs and walked out side to the porch with a still very hot blush. The images of Misty were pleasently stuck in his memory, now he was afraid she was going to kill him.

"Ash?"

"Um I-I, Mist please I am so sorry", Ash squeaked out, nervous to meet her eyes.

"Come with me", Misty said in a calm voice.

Ash was not expecting her to grab his arm and pull him back upstairs into his bedroom and she closed the door behind her.

"Ash, it's not your fault. That was mine. You see I-I got used to being at home and I wasn't thinking when I told you to come in. Plus, it could've been worse."

"Mist, I seen you in your uh-"

"Bra", She answered with a blush.

"Yeah that"

"Just think of it as a bikini top."

"A bikini top?"

"Yup, see", Misty pulled out the red bikini top she wore earlier. "Same thing right?"

"Hm yeah I guess so. You're right. But, I uh to be honest Mist. I-I uh I really like you and I think you're so beautiful and I'm really sorry for uh staring."

"I like you too Ash"

Misty rushed out because Ash's confession was such a surprise that she told him how she felt without hesitation.

"You do!?"

"Mhm, I really do"

"So but still Mist I am sorry about earlier. All I kept thinking was 'oops' you know, though at the beach I'll be honest I was checkin you out too."

"Good, because I was too",Misty said to the teen.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mr Pokemon Master", Misty then got closer to the teen as he grabbed her hand and smiled at his now girlfriend.

END

Review Please :)


	16. Perfume

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**_~P~{Perfume}~P~_**

Ash, Brock and Misty were in a small hidden place convieniently named Aromatic Town. The place was named that due to the multitude of various types of flowers growing every where. There was also a well known perfume shop properly named 'La Rose Belle'. The place smelled amazing to both Misty and Brock. However, a certain raven haired teen was not amused at this.

"Come on in. Would you like to try some of out latest frangrance?" The young women behind the counter asked kindly to group.

She was tall and thin with short blonde hair, Brock melted immediately at the sight. Her name tag indicated that her name was Lotus. The young woman was neatly dressed in a light green sun dress, her brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Hello my name is Brock-"

He was cut off by Misty grabbing his ear and pulling the love struck man off to the side. Ash and pikachu sweatdropped. As Lotus looked wide eyed at the scene, a bit shocked.

"Don't mind him. Can I try on that perfume? The bottle is beautiful!" Misty gushed. Indeed the bottle was light pink and it resembled a miniature vase.

"Oh of course. Here let me take your wrist and tell me what you think?"

"Mmm it smells so good. It reminds me of wild flowers", Misty said while pikachu and Brock seemingly agreed.

Lotus was pleased,"Lots of young men like to purchase this for their girlfriends or special women in their lives."

Ash rolled his eyes. In his mind he pictured Misty buying the pretty smelling stuff and having guys swarm her. He already hated that guys paid attention to her. Ash was indeed in love with Misty, and it bothered him so letting his annoyance do the talking,"Yeah well it'll take a lot more than just perfume to get Misty that kind of attention."

Brock and Lotus' mouth his the floor. A bit shocked at what just came out of the teens mouth. Misty, even as strong as a girl as she was had tears welling up in her cerulean blue eyes. Hot and salty tears threatening to fall and blurring her vision. She whispered in disbelief,"I-I can't believe you."

With that the red head ran out of the shop. Ash looked up, to him he didn't exactly mean it to come out like that. He was joking after all and as forementioned in his mind his jealousy got to him.

"I was kidding. Honest, it came out worse than it was ment too."

"Then how did you mean it?" Brock didn't sound mad as he was giving his best friend a chance to explain. After Ash gave his explaination they both told him he better go catch up to her an appologize.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Pikachu stay here."

{{{{{{{{{{

Crying at the edge of town just before it broke off into the woodsy area. The girl was in shock. She was hearbroken. To her this was devastating. Not only was Ash her bestfriend but he was the love of her life and to her this just confirmed her fears, that he did not feel the same. Revation of this made the poor girl cry harder.

"Mist?"

Ash called out quietly. He took in a deep breathe, he felt terrible. But, the young man had a plan. Before he left the shop he bought the pricey fragrance...it was now or never and was hoping that the gift would help make her believe him.

"Go away",She sounding tired and her voice gritty from the tears.

He pulled out the bottle and said" I'm not trying to buy you off but, I already know you like it."

He took a brave seat next to her on the grass. He then pulled out a familiar pink hankerchief,"Here. Take this too. But, I do need that back."

Looking up in shock due to her knowing full well that the bottle of perfume was not cheap and seeing a hankerchief she gave him years ago. She was shocked he had and he wanted it back.

"You have that still?"

"Oh this. Oh yeah, I refuse to go anywhere without it. The lure you gave me is in my back too. They mean everything to me. Just like you do", Ash said with confidence and never breaking eye contact with her.

Misty looked at the perfume bottle,"Why did you buy me this then? I thought you said I would need more than just this so g-"

"Misty, I didn't mean it. I promise you I didn't. Look, I-I said it because I was jealous."

Looking confused,"Jealous of what?"

Ash took a deep breathe and grabbed her smaller hand in his,"When Lotus said about how that' a popular gift around. In my mind I thought about all the attention guys give you as it is. The thought of guys going more nuts over you because they like that scent, I couldn't handle it. So, so it came out worse than what I intended".

Blinking and processing his firm words she spoke,"So, what are you trying to say Ash?"

"For starters that your beautiful Mist. I like you a lot and when it comes to you I want you to be mine, well my girlfriend. I was always too afraid to tell you but, I just wanna let you know Mist. I promise you that if you let me I will appologize every single day and I'm sor-"

"I like you a lot too Ash. But, I understand where you were coming from with what you said. The perfume was a beautiful gesture, so thank you. But, it means a lot that you still have those two items that I gave you and I'm glad they really mean that much to you. Plus, you won't have to appologize anymore, you are forgiven, ok"

Embracing the now dry eyed girl in his strong arms,"You really like me back?"

"It was never about the bike, Mr. Pokemon Master"

Misty then kissed Ash lightly on the lips. It was quick but meaningful. They both rested their foreheads together for a moment.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Ash said sounding hopeful.

When Misty smiled brightly he took that as a silent confirmation and smashed his lips more forcefully onto hers. He engaged her in a passionate lip lock while she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, I can still smell that perfume sample on you."

"Oh? What do you think, considering that you did buy me my own bottle."

He whispered in her ear,"I think it's my favorite and I never liked this stuff before."

He sent shivers down her spine at his words. He turned his cap backwords and engaged her into another kiss, this time gaining access into her mouth with his tongue. Both, teens were in love no doubt. After a few minutes they broke for air.

"Ash, it's getting late."

Taking her hand he led her back to the shop where Brock and Lotus were waiting. Pikachu jumped into his trainers arms and then decided to sit on Misty's shoulder.

"So it worked out?"

Brock asked already figuring he was right.

"Yeah."

They both answered making both Lotus and Brock smile for the two in love teens.

END

Review Please :)


	17. Quiz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N: This one is super super** **short! **

**_~Q~{Quiz}~Q~_**

It was mid afternoon in Cerulean City and Misty Waterflower was on her lunch break. She had a match about an hour ago and won. Now it was her time to unwind for a few and grab a bite to eat as well as check the mail. Typically it was bills but today she was excited because the latest copy of Lighting Bay Magazine was here. It was a monthly issue that Misty had a subscription to. It had tips on training, beauty, fashion, physical fitness for both humans and pokemon. It also contained those silly quizes through out the relatively thick magazine. They were on just about everything: find 'what type of pokemon who was a good matchup to you' all the way to 'you're perfect match/boyfriend'.

Flipping through she saw a quiz that caught her attention. "Haha 'time to what kind of guy suits me' they made be silly but they pass the time."

She spoke to no one in particular as she grabbed a pen and sat herself down on the living room couch.

Question 1: What kind of Pokemon does your dream guy train?

A.)Mixed team...*

B.)Type specialist

Question 2: What guy in a trainer class are you most attracted to?

A.)Gym Leader

B.)Elite Four Member

C.)Coordinator

D.)Trainer...*

Question 3:What hair color most attracts you?

A.)Red hair

B.)Brown hair

C.)Black hair...*

D.)Other

Question 4: What kind of personality do you find most attractive?

A.)Kind/Caring...*

B.)Intelectual/Geeky

C.)Rough around the edges/Tough guy/Bad boy

As Misty was about to read the fifth and final question the Gym phone rang.

*RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL*

She got up and picked up the pale yellow reciever and switched to video phone.

"Hey Mist!"

"Ash? You're early. You usually don't call me until later, not that I'm mad or anything"

It's true Ash Ketchum was of course away at yet another journey. He gives Misty a call about once a week when he can and this of course was his weekly call. The both of them are friends though madly in love with eachother. They of course, just never confessed, yet.

"So where are you Ash?"

"Oh, I'm by an ocean and there are tons of water types everywhere of course, you'd love it here. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just, you know looking at a magazine",Misty told Ash.

Taking care to leave out the detail of the quiz an such.

END

Review Please :)


	18. Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**_~R~{Responsibilies}~R~_**

"Ash, honey I need you to help me out in yard today", Delia Ketchum called out to her seventeen yearold son in a sing-song tone.

This elicited a barely inaudible groan from the ever growing teen. He came home late afternoon yesterday from challenging the latest League and managed to place second, not too bad. Ash had decided to take a small break and spend some time at home. Though, his mom wasn't the only reason.

"Aww Ash it's ok, I will help you",Misty said as she winked at her bestfriend. She was standing next to him so she heard his nearly silent complaint.

Oh yes, Misty Waterflower was there to greet her crush when he walked though the door yesterday. Ash was floored and completely surprised to see his secret love awaiting his return.

"Yeah, but Mist, you know my mom. This isn't like an hour in the garden and done. This will be all day grueling work",Ash said as he already felt his muscles ache at the thought.

"Ash, did you hear me?"

Delia having now walked into the room where her son and Misty were. She was looking at him waiting for him to respond.

"Oh yeah mom I did. What do you need me to do? And Mist said she'd help me too."

Misty nodded confirming Ash's words. Delia smiled,"Thank you Misty. Well, I need the weeds to be torn out of my garden. Then, I want my vegatibles to be picked and the flowers to be watered. I also need the small patch of lawn to be mowed."

"That's all?"Ash asked knowing fully well that his mother wasn't done listing off the chores.

"Nope, the fence needs to be repainted and that will be all. I'm on my way out to town right now to grab some grocieries and the paint that you'll be needing."

With that the mother of one gave a cheery 'see you later' to the teens. Besides, Mrs. Ketchum was secretly hoping one of the two teens will make a move and finally admit their feelings.

"So, why don't we start?"

"Ok"

It was mid June and it was pretty warm already for ten in the morning. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky but, the sun was out and it was only going to get hotter through out the day. Ash had his red cap backwards and was wearing a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts with red high top sneakers. Misty was wearing blue jean shorts and a white tank top with black and pink high top sneakers. Her now long red hair was pulled up into a messy bun. They both got right to work.

Ash was plucking the weeds while Misty started to gather the tomatos and beans from the garden. They decided to split up the work to get it done faster.

Ash would make sideways glances at the girl to his right. He was trying to control himself. His hormones were on overdrive because she was sweating and her shorts were very short and he couldn't help but look. He was starting to sweat alot so he took that oppurtunity to remove his t-shirt.

"Geeze, you'd think that the garden would be neater because my mom is always in it",Ash said as he was pulling them out of the soil.

As Misty turned to answer him and of course to get a look at him practically drooled at the now shirtless trainer. His toned and tanned upper body scultped to perfection. Her eyes raked his body only for him to look up at her and find her frozen in place.

"Mist?"

"Oh uh yeah yeah I know haha. Plus, theres a lot of veggies that need to be picked. But, atleast you have help."

Misty quickly turned around after answering him. Ash noticed why she sounded awkward and smirked because she was infact looking at him.

"So Ash wanna go grab something to drink? I'm hot from working out here"

Ash said to himself,"Oh you are hot but it aint from working out here". Then he said outloud,"Yeah sure. My mom made ice tea."

Opening the door both teens walked inside to grab a quick drink of the refreshment that Mrs. Ketchum made. They decided to have a sandwhich since they were already in the house. Then they cleaned up so they could continue there work.

"I'll mow the small patch of grass while you just hit the the flowers with the hose alright?"

Grabbing the long green hose from the side of the house,"Sounds fine to me."

With his shirt still off he quickly went to work while Misty watched him while she started to spray the flowers. Deciding to be funny she pointed the hose at Ash soaking him with the cool water.

"Ack. Misty!"

Laughing,"Oh, come on I bet it felt nice."

Misty turned her back and continued working while Ash quietly snuck up behind her and tackled her to the ground. He took the hose as he straddled her waist,"Yeah actually it did Misty. Wanna see how it feels?" He exclaimed with a smirk.

Misty wasn't laughing but she didn't hate the fact that her in Ash were in such a suggestive position. On top of that she was wearing a white tank top that was now, thanks to Ash wet and see through.

"Ash! Haha stop", Misty knocked Ash off of her and she was now on top of him. He got a great view of her bright pink bra that was now clear through he shirt. Her hair falling out of her messy bun adding to it all.

Ash's eyes were met with her cerulean colored ones. He was daring her to soak him again as his chest was heaving and heart beating rapidily. He was also growing a bit stiff on his lower region of his body.

"Wow",He said breathlessly. He took his hand and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

She felt the stiffness growing in his lower region because she was sitting right on top of him. A fierce blush graced her cheeks and only intensified as his gloved hand sweetly touched her cheek.

"Ash"

Was all she good respond back with in a whisper. The teens were on the side of the small two story house, slighty hidden in the garden in their interesting position. As she decended down he placed his other hand on her other cheek and helped guide their lips together. There was nothing innocent about the lip lock either. Immediately both teens had permission to enter eachother's mouths and had a battle of tongues for dominance. Ash's hands were firmly on her backside as she had her hands on his broad and bare shoulders.

Mrs. Ketchum was walking to the front door and turned to see a very interesting sight. To be truthful, she wasn't mad at all. She was hoping for this and she had approved of Misty years ago. So she silently walked into the house to prepare dinner.

Finally coming up for air,"Mist. I realy like you a lot. Honestly, I know I'm in love and I have been for so long. You're so beautiful and because you didn't pull away, that means you like me too right?"

He looked up still breathing heavily with a blush meeting her eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled,"Of course I love you, Ash you're really sweet and I've felt this way for so so long now."

Getting off of him, he was able to stand up.

"I would want nothin' more to be your be your boyfriend, Mist."

Misty stood on her tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips,"I waited forever to hear that."

"Finally!"

"Mom!/Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Oh no need to get embarrassed. I saw your display as I walked passed you. I'm happy for you both. Don't worry about the fence ok? I will have Mimey do it tomorrow. Why don't you both get cleaned up for dinner."

With that Delia went back into the kitchen. She didn't tell them to do seperately either. Like she said 'she didn't mind'.

Both Ash and Misty walked upstairs to the bathroom and Misty grabbed his hand,"Come on Mr. pokemon master." With that she pulled him into the bathroom with a wink and closed the door.

END

Review Please :)


	19. Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**_~S~{Storm}~S~_**

"Misty, come on! There's a small cave just up ahead", Ash called out to his best friend of nearly a decade.

"OK good",She responded back to him trying to keep up, while trying to catch her breath for running for five straight minutes.

It was pretty late in the evening and the weather took a bad turn. The rain drops came down in such a rush, it could flood an area rather quickly. On top of that the night sky lit up with lightening and crackled with the accompanied thunder.

Both teens huddled together in the small cave-like area, soaked to the bone. Luckily, it was in the middle of summer. Though nonetheless, no one was dry, even pikachu was drenched.

"Those rain clouds came in so quickly",Ash said taking off his back and red short sleeved collared jacket.

"Yeah. Um Ash, can turn around so I can change?"

Misty blushed at thought of undressing near him in such a small space. The gym leader was undeniably head over heels in love with her best friend of nine years. They both were traveling together alone as Brock opted to stay behind in Pewter City to furthur persue his career. So, deciding to go Island hoping the duo took a ferry roughly a month ago to explore the mysteries of the Sevii Islands.

Blushing while turning away from his crush,"Oh um yeah sure. I might as well change too."

Misty took off her wet jeans and t-shirt. Having noticed her bra and panties were soaked as well, she removed those as well. She swiftly put on her nightware which was only a skimpy nightgown that barely reached her mid thigh.

"I'm done Ash. Are you?"

"Yup, I'm good Mist. I'm gonna start a fire Ok? Maybe we can lay our wet clothes out so they will be dry for the morning."

Ash turned around and oogled at the girl. He was dressed in light blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. So, Misty also checked him out, his muscles were nicely on display for her.

"Aww pikachu here I will dry you. Here I have a face cloth."

Misty assisted in drying the small electric type and he "Cha'd" in gratitude.

"Hey um Mist?"

"Yeah Ash, what's the matter?"

"Well it's kinda tight in here and there's really not enough space for two sleeping bags. Well, side by side anyway..."

Misty blushed a bit at the insinuation of the trainers words. Thinking for a moment she voiced her suggestion which in turn made the boy's face rival the color of her hair.

"We could use one sleeping bag and share if you want and then use the other a like a blanket or something?"

"That could work",Ash simply stated. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous about this. But nonetheless got out his dark blue sleeping bag which he laid on the ground. Misty then pulled out her smaller red sleeping bag whuch they agreed would be their blanket.

Laying down first he motioned for Misty to accompany him. Once she was comfortable she said,"The rain is still comin' down pretty hard huh?"

"Uh yeah, I'm happy we have this place for the night atleast. I know it's not the most comfortablest thing in the world Mist, but it's better than nothin' right?"

Ash grew up and matured a lot at the age of nineteen. As well as Misty calming down more, the two rarely fought nowadays.

"Eh, haha don't worry."

Feeling bold she snuggled her head into his chest and laid a hand there as well. Blushing hard Ash put an arm around Misty's waist and rested his lips on her forehead.

"Ash?"

Looking down, lips merely inches apart from connecting,"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I do too actually."

"Oh?"

Ash said,"You uh can go first heh."

Gulping,"I-"

She was cut off by Ash's lips. His instinct on her nervousness and body language signaled just what he thought all along. You see, while they've been traveling alone together there's been plenty of 'hints' between eachother, they were simply to afraid to act on it. There were countless times of mild flirting and jealousy being elicited from the both of them.

The kiss was nothing more than a slight tap. But, you's swear there was a fireworks display going on, it was magical and it was only a simple peck. Going in for another Misty took the initiative this time and kissed him harder. The storm outside added this sort of 'romantic' touch to their long awaited kiss. No words of an actual confession were needed. The heat of their kisses confirmed everything. Misty hovered over Ash in her night gown, straddling his hips while he held her slim waist. Her nightware rode up and the sight made him even more aroused as his lower body was making his shorts feel awfully tight. She wore nothing underneath either so she was spilling out at the top.

Ash was starting to sweat as he lifted his shirt over his chest, she waisted no time in moving her mouth to his neck. She can hear him gasp and moan as he in one move swift movement put himself ontop and her on the bottom. Looking his new girlfriend in the eye, his one and only true love, she gave him a silent 'go ahead' as he slipped out a small square package from his bag that him mom gave him as she put it 'you and Misty will be needing these'. He shook his head as he opened the package, it's like his mom knew that something was going to happen. She was awfully cheery when she informed him that she placed those in his bag. Not wanting to keep the red haired beauty waiting any longer, he noted pikachu was fast asleep...

END

Review please :)


	20. Tears

**Disclaimer: I** **don't** **own Pokemon.**

**_~T~{Tears}~T~_**

Resting peacefully inside the Pokemon Center was a critically injured pikachu. The small electric type mouse fell out of team rocket's balloon and fell into a streaming river filled with rocks. The trio attempted to steal the Pokemon Master's signature star pokemon while he and his equally famous wife were asleep. The break in and the poke-napping went on as planned, too perfect even for those bumbling bafoons but of course the basket broke and out went pikachu.

It all happened in the middle of the night but lucky for Ash, pikachu was rescued and brought to the City's pokemon center. The Cerulean City nurse joy recognized the mouse imediately when the stranger brought in the battered and bruised, barely breathing pokemon. She placed a call alerting Ash Ketchum of what happened.

"What?! W-what do you mean pikachu is at the pokemon center and in bad shape?"

"I'm on my way"

Ash's loud and frantic voice jolted Misty awake whom was asleep next to him.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Misty asked mildly confused at her husband's alarming out burst just seconds ago. Her eyes half lidded with sleep.

With his heart racing and head spinning the young Master replied in haste,"Pikachu is in bad shape at the pokemon center. Apparently he found and and..."

Her hand flung to her mouth as she was too shocked to say anything. Watching her husband get dressed faster than she ever seen before, she too got out to grab clothes.

"Babe, I'll meet you there ok. I gotta go see pikachu."

"Ok. Just go honey, I'll be there soon",Misty assured her husband as she tried to get dressed quickly as he was already down the stairs.

{{{{{{

Staring at his best pokemon companion through the glass window seperating the both of them. His eyes glued to the bed watching Nurse Joy work diligently to stabalize everything.

When he ran into the center ten minutes ago he was told that pikachu was found and Team Rocket's balloon was spotted. The stranger who rescued pikachu wasn't there to speak to Ash but the nurse told the young Master all she knew and was told.

At first he was furious ready to hunt down the trio of idiots personally. Then he just broke down. It was alarming that the house was broken into and neither he nor Misty even knew.

{{{{{

In ran Misty Ketchum, she arrived ten minutes after her husband and one of the centers chansey led her to where Ash was. The young man's forhead was pressed to the window.

She gingerly touched his arm,"Honey?"

Looking at her with dull, bloodshot and tear ladden eyes he just shook his head. He couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to say.

She understood, she cried because she loved pikachu just as much as her husband did. But, the sight of who she deemed one of the strongest people in her life in tears, just broke her heart and she couldn't hold back the water works as salty tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nurse Joy told me he was found and Team Rocket is part of it Mist",Ash said his voice strained and full of emotion.

She nodded her head as they held eachother. Praying that pikachu will pull through and make it. It was only two thirty in the morning and niether planned on budging until they recieved a positive word.

{{{{{

Hours passed by, when Nurse Joy finally walked out of the room to find the young married couple dozed off in the two seats infront of the large window. It was ten in the morning and the pink haired nurse was relieved that she had great news.

"Master Ketchum"

With a gentle shake he woke up with a startled jolt, his eyes puffy from the hours of crying he and Misty did.

"Someone would like to see you now",Nurse Joy gave a big smile as she side stepped to allow pikachu to greet Ash.

"Pikapi!"

Misty woke up too when she heard a familiar sound.

"PikachuPi!"

The couple embraced pikachu as fresh tears were shed. He was ok, they were going to be ok.

END

Review Please :)


	21. Ugly

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Pokemon**

**A/N:** **This one has no dialogue... It is also pretty short too. It's more or less Misty's musings. **

_**~U~{Ugly}~U~**_

For years she lived in the shadows of her three older sisters. For years she was always compaired to them over every little thing. For years she was put down because she could never compaire with anything they did, epecially how they looked or what they did. Seemingly no matter which way the wind blew, she was inferior to their superiority.

The years of let downs and rude off comments made by many forced her to become often short tempered. She shut herself off from others. The young red headed girl locked her secrets, thoughts and feelings away. After years of being ridiculed she forced herself to be independant. She trained her pokemon to be fighters; tough, strong, graceful and agile. She never needed anyone's help, ever.

Turning into an aggressive person she feined being 'strong' she pretended that she didn't have feelings. But, being called ugly does make one believe that they are, even when their clearly not. It breaks down your self-esteem. It leaves your heart torn into pieces, any and all positive comments about looks or whatever have you were all passed on to her sisters.

She decided one day to leave her home. That morning she cut her long gorgeous paegent like hair and gave herself a simple bob. She took her bike and rode it until she could not go any longer. When she became too exhausted to go any farther she came to a forest by a river near a clearing, in between two towns she sat. It was inpossible for any more tears to stream down her tired and puffy eyes, no longer being able to cry anymore. Nothing interesting happened until much later in the afternoon, the very day she got there. She met someone who would change her life forever. Further more, someone who would break down the thick barriers she put up. She fell in love, something she never expected in her wildest dreams to happen. That sort of thing was saved for fairy tales, kind of like her ' perfect' sisters, not her.

{{{{{

A few years later after meeting the boy that would and did change her life, she had to leave him. It wasn't even her choice to leave his side, no that was of course the work of her selfish sisters. She did not want to leave someone she grew so close to in only a couple of years. She was torn because she wanted to stay by his side.

As time went on their friendship thickened and continued to grow. In that same time, she too blossomed into someone whom gave her sisters a run for their money. This alleged ugly ducklett surpassed them in more ways than one. She was like a beautiful graceful swanna. Now a young women, she recieved many compliments and smiles. She had many admirers but felt those men were better suited for her sisters. She felt they were superficial, like them. No, there was one young man whom her heart chose. Someone who she has grown so close with and missed with every fiber of her being. He changed her life. He made her happy in ways she could never imagine. The day they were married, he made her feel like a princess, he gave her everything she wanted for their special day. She woke up every day being thankful that he came into her life.

{{{{{

Now a women in her early twenties Misty Ariel Ketchum was awake laying in her bed beside her passed out husband. She mused over how, before she met him she felt ugly and unwanted. Now, she's thankful because he showed her that she was as far away from ugly as humanly possible and to never ever liken herself to that word again. He showed her heart and compassion. He paid her compliments and he meant every word. Ash Ketchum let her know he loved her and he will always love her. He told her every day how he felt and his opinion of her will never ever sway. The man was as genuine as it gets, he was good to her.

Sitting up she realized in all her musings and silent thoughts that she can be thankful for all the let downs and countless put downs. She would never have met this incredible man on her left. He tore down her defenses, he brought down the thick walls she built up. She calmed down, no longer rash and hot headed. She was no longer as independent as she once was. It was all because of him and his love, his love for her. She was so thankful that she never once viewed her as 'ugly'. He thought her sisters were, their superficiality is what made them 'ugly', not her.

END

Review Please :)


	22. Vacant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**_~V~{Vacant}~V~_**

Struggling with his final battle during his Battle Frontier run while traveling in his home region, Kanto Ash Ketchum was having a pretty hard time. But, it wasn't just the battle that was making him depressed, it was something else that wieghed heavily on his mind.

"What's the matter with Ash? He seems so I don't know, lost",May Maple asked Brock innocently while she looked at the raven haired trainer out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah Brock. For the past week he's been kinda gloomy",Max Maple included in his older sister's analysis of their friend.

Brock Harrison looked at the two and then at Ash whose been looking out the window for the past hour with the same blank contemplative expression on his face. "Well, I'm pretty possitive I know what the problem is. Well, rather I know who it's about."

The Maple siblings looked at eachother and then back at Brock while exclaiming,"Who?!"

"Misty."

Max looked up at Brock,"Why Misty? He seen her when he came home from traveling through Hoenn and when we walked her half way to Cerulean, he seemed fine to me."

"Yeah but Max he's been having a hard time with battling Brandon at the Battle Pyramid and now that I think of it, he's been more detached since Professor Oak met up with us with those gifts for Ash last week at the Pokemon Center",May anwered quickly now catching on to what Brock was getting at.

"Bingo, I think I should have a talk with tonite, you know alone. I'm hoping maybe he might open up and tell me what I think and confirm everything",Brock said more quietly even though he was sure Ash probably didn't even realize they were talking about him.

{{{{{{

Getting up from his seat from the window he trudged into the room he and his friends were staying in. He went to lay down and grabbed two item he kept in his pocket, a lure and a hankerchief. He stared at both items and was lost in thought. The young trainer was thinking about the special girl who gifted him those things, Misty. He misses her and it was starting to effect his performance in battle and in every day life.

"Hey big guy",Brock said calmly while taking a seat on Ash's bed.

Looking up, not even bothering to hide his two prized possesions from his friend. He answered with a dejected tone,"Hey."

"I know you miss her Ash. But, I think it's a bit more than just missing Misty. I miss her too but it's not effecting me the way it is you. So I'm going to ask you. Ash, do you like her?"

Looking up at the older boy he shook his head,"Yeah. I do."

"I figured. Ash, maybe you should call her? We're not that far away. Maybe we could pay her a visit or something?"

"We can't"

"Why not?" Brock asked confused at Ash's answer.

With a deep breath,"She doesn't feel the same. Why would she. I'd rather just you know, miss her. I don't feel like getting my heart ripped in two. Brock if you don't mind I kinda wanna be alone right now, ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing big guy."

With that Brock got up and closed the door behind him letting the poor teen sulk with pikachu by his side.

Walking out into the lobby he was bombarded by May.

"Brock, Max and I were thinking. We're going to call Misty and see if she could meet us here."

Even though Brock couldn't convince Ash to go to Misty he thought over the Coordinator's words and quickly agreed.

The three discreetly phone the Cerulean City gym and made up a story that Ash need help training for the rematch with Brandon and she would make a good oppenant and would offer amazing help to Ash.

"So what do you say Misty will you come?"

The Gym leader looked confused and slightly suspicious because Ash wasn't on the phone with the three who were calling her now.

"Well, I-I guess I can, sure. But, is there something you guys are not telling me? This all seems just, odd to be honest. Is Ash ok? I mean I heard he was upset about his loss and I contributed to the care package but, is he alright?" Misty was flat out concerened.

Max answered back,"Oh he's fine. He's out training, you know him. We uh, thought we would you know, surprise him."

Blinking a few times,"Alright, I should be there in the morning. I've got to go bye."

Brock looked at Max and May,"Alright, let's hope she cheers him up. Hopefull something really awesome will come out of this too."

Max didn't understand but Brock simply told him what Ash said and he was positive Misty felt the same way and May responded with a squeal of happiness.

{{{{{{

The morning came rather quickly, Ash was still asleep as everyone else having eating breakfast.

"Hey guys!"

"Misty!"

"Uh where's Ash? There's food present but no Ash? That's odd."

Getting guilty looks from everyone she figured her hunch was right and something was definately wrong.

Brock looked Misty dead in the eye,"Look, he's well, he's depressed Misty. Believe me when I say this. You literally are the only one who can pull him out of it. But, I have a question to ask you first."

May and Max looked at eachother with bated breath, fingers crossed that the girl infront of them will admit to something that Brock explained in length last night while Ash was asleep.

Taken aback by the wierdness,"What do you mean, I'm a bit confused here."

"Do you like Ash."

The red head blushed immediately, her consiousness told her to dent, deny, deny. She was just about to infact until Brock said something that made heart stop.

"He told me he likes you. He feels that you don't and admitted he was afraid to tell you. Listen, he lost all ability to function. He barely eats and trains. So please tell me honestly how you feel."

Max and May continued looking at Misty and cheered when she said,"Yeah, I do."

May jumped up and told her to tell him.

{{{{{{{

Misty nervously walked into the room where Ash was passed out in. She took a long deep breath to calm her nerves. Though, honestly she knew she should not be nervous because Brock told her Ash confessed. It was more or less letting this new and exciting information sink in to her brain.

She sat down on his bed and bravely and very gently shook the teen awake. He didn't budge.

"Ash", Misty voiced his name very calmly and watched him flutter his eyes open.

"Misty!? W-what, u-um hi uh..."

Ash sounded like a stuttering incoherent fool. He couldn't believe SHE was there.

"Hey to you too. So, I'll be honest here. I got a phone call sometime yesterday from Brock, Max and May. They, well Ash their concerened and quiet frankly, I am too."

Her cerulean blue eyes looking at him softly. They confirmed all she said was true.

"Well I've been having a hard time getting my last Symbol"

"Brock told me something else too"

His face was as red as the hat he wore, now very nervous.

"What did he say to you exactly?"

Misty blushed,"That you liked me. Is it true?"

It was more like a plead than a question really. His brown eyes looking up into her beautiful big eyes.

Before he could say anything,"I like you Ash. A lot, so please tell me."

"Yeah Mist. I do. It's true."

Smiling she kissed his cheek.

"Ash, get up go get washed up and please eat something. I'll help you train and I've decide to stay and help you and watch your rematch against Brandon, the gym can wait."

Getting up excited he hugged her with everything he had and bravely kissed her,"Really?! You will."

Laughing, glad that he was back to normal again,"Yes."

About a half hour later Ash and Misty were in the middle of a training session.

"Wow, what a huge difference, huh", May said with a smile while watching the two love birds going over strategies.

Brock had a huge smile,"Yup, excuse me I've gotta call Tracey, he now owes me money since technically I got Ash and Misty together!"

Max laughed,"Hey we could call it 'AAML', haha Ash and Misty Love... Such a nice ring huh?"

May shook her head,"Look at you talking about love"

"Oh please, May we all know you love Drew, hey I know we can call it 'contestshipping' since you're both coordinators!"

May's face went red because she did have a major crush on Drew after all.

"Yeah, sounds cute!" Brock said smiling.

END

Review Please :)


	23. Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**_~W~{Wanted}~W~_**

"Alright pikachu, we here, finally! Man it feels so good to be back home again",Ash Ketchum exclaimed to his electric yellow mouse and trusty starter pokemon.

"Pikapi, pikachu chu pika! (Ash, I'm glad to be back too!)

Pikachu was perched on his trainers wide and broad shoulder, a common and popular resting place for himself.

Both trainer and pokemon stood over looking the quaint town. This was something they've done before traveling the short trail to his mother's house. Just to take a moment to breathe in the fresh summer air, that wasn't tainted with pollution. The serenity and peaceful aura that surrounded his hometown was so relaxing.

After a few short moments he made his way down the dirt path. He just came home from Kalos, having won second place in the League. Not too bad, but he knew he could do better and there was always more journeys and adventures to hopefully clutch first place and then later on his ultimate goal, to become Master.

Looking at pikachu,"Well, here we are. Mom said she'd be home and I'm starving."

As soon as he opened the front door he was met with a round of "Surprise!"

He looked around his living room to find his mother, Mimey and Professor Oak.

"Wow! Hi !"

Ash greeted everyone politely.

"Hey honey, dinner's all ready", Mrs. Ketchum said while engulfing her son into a bone crushing hug.

"M-mom, c-can't breathe!"

"Oops, heh sorry Ash"

"Hey Ash my boy that was some good battling. You're best yet! That was amazing strategizing out there. Very entertaining to watch",Professor Oak complimented the trainer making him blush with all the praise.

But after a moment his smile fled from his face and his mom was quick to notice her son's change in demeanor.

"Ash. Is something wrong honey?"

"Oh uh. N-no everythings fine mom"

The trainer said this all forcefully. He tried to build up a front that showed he was fine but, he obviously was not okay.

Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak were too smart people and they both made side glances that went unnoticed by the seventeen year old raven haired boy.

"She wanted to be here",Delia said sweetly making a smile appear on the old professor's face. Yes, he and Mrs. Ketchum both knew Ash and a certain red headed gym leader had honest to Arceus feelings for one another.

A slight pink blush appeared on Ash's cheeks as he stuttered,"Huh?"

"What your mother means Ash is that Misty rang this morning. She wanted to come and surprise you but, she came down with a minor cold and was unable to make it. I'm positive that is why you're a bit sad, right"

"Yeah, I mean I-",Ash looked down but before he could say it his mom finished for him.

"-you like her honey, we know you do. I'm positive she feels the same. Misty really wanted to be here and I knew you'd inquire her whereabouts because she is always here to greet you whenever you come home from your journeys. Why don't you finish eating and then go see her. I know you want to and I know she would love it. Besides, maybe-"

"-maybe, you guys will get your feelings out in the open",Professor Oak finshed Delia's statement.

He too would not mind it if he went to see the teen at her gym, it was a very sweet gesture after all.

Sheepishly smiling at the two adults,"Alright, I'll see if charizard is up for it after dinner." Ash was jumping for joy on the inside. Having been told that she has feelings for him as well made his heart skip and flutter.

{{{{{{{

Thirty minutes later, shoveling all of his mom's delicious home made cooking into his mouth he made his way over to the lab and charizard was more than happy to oblige his trainer.

Soaring in the sky, Ash had time to think. It was night time, but he was sure she would be awake. He knew she was alone because a week ago when he phoned her she told him that Daisy and Tracey were away and her other two sisters Violet and Lily were in Johto. He was glad to know he wouldn't be disturbing the whole house with his unnexpected and hopefully welcomed arrival.

Finally in Cerulean City, a place where the air always smelled of the ocean. It was a very beautiful city and it looked gorgeous at night as well, the city was well lit with store front lights and such. Ash decided if he was going to go for it he wanted to be sweet about it, Misty being a total romantic and all.

He purchased a single red rose, he felt it would be nicer to surprise her with. Plus, he knew for a fact that was her very favorite flower.

The teen instructed his duel type to fly him to her bedroom window where he could see a dim light on.

*Knock knock*

His gloved hand, a bit nervously knocked on his loves window.

Misty Waterflower was laying on her bed, a bit sad because she had fallen ill and was unable to head to Pallet to see Ash that day. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard a firm knock on her window. But what was more shocking was who was on the other side.

Opening the window that led to a small balcony,"Ash!?"

"Hey Mist", Ash said with a smile as he looked at the beautiful young woman infront of him.

He brought his hand that he was hiding to his front. He revealed his gift and she was surprised.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah, my mom told me you were a bit sick. So, I hope you know, you don't mind or anything. Plus, I was hoping it would cheer you up?" He scratched the back of his head, a habit he still aquired.

Throwing her arms around him,"Oh I love it! Thanks so much. Of course I don't mind you visit."

The gym leader blushed when she felt his arms engulf her into a strong hug. His muscular arms making her feel secure.

"Good. Misty, truth is I really missed you, a lot"

Looking up at him ushering him to come inside,"I really missed you to Mr. Pokemon Master, come inside."

She started to lightly cough and he looked at her sympathetically. They both sat on her bed for a moment until Misty decided to speak.

"Ash, why else did you come all this way?" She looked up at him. Hopeful.

He noticed the looks she gave him and went for it,"I came here also because well I love you Misty. I was sad that you weren't at my house and I felt terrible when my mom and the Professor explained that you were sick."

"Oh,Ash. That is really sweet. Plus, I love the rose! But, more importantly, I love you too, alot."

Leaning down to give Misty a kiss she reluctantly stopped him before he went through with it,"You might get sick, I have a cold"

Smiling,"I don't care beautiful, if I do then, trust me it would be worth it"

With that he closed the gap and gave her a loving kiss that made everything about the evening complete. They were in love and they had eachother, that is all that really mattered.

END

Review Please :)


	24. X-Ray

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**A/N: This one is a bit short**.

**_~X~{X-Ray}~X~_**

"Well as it appears Master Ketchum it is only a mere ankle sprain that you aquired while training. As you can see by the x-ray prints, you will be fine."

The young man breathed out a sigh of relief,"Thank you Dr. Fracture. I was scared it was broken or something. I landed pretty hard on it while training with my polemon the other day, I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Yes indeed Master Ketchum. It is sprained in three places as you can see here. But, stay off of it for atleast a week. So please keep it iced and rested." The Tall bulky doctor then turned to address the other occupant in the room,"Mrs. Ketchum, I know I don't need to tell you this but, please make sure your husband stays off of it, okay?"

With the worry fleeting from her features the red headed gym leader's mind was at ease as she took in the 'good news',"Of course, Dr. Plus, Ash could use a break any way."

{{{{{{{{

Once they arrived in their home Misty looked at Ash as she held his gloved hand guiding him to the couch.

"Babe, just relax alright. Let me grab you an ice pack"

Ash sat but was frustrated at the notion of having to be on 'light duty' for an entire week. It just was not him to sit back and totally relax. He was way to energetic and restless for any of that. Plus, he didn't want his wife having the stress of taking care of him while he should be the one taking care of her. They were having a baby and Misty was just a few months along, but still it was the principal of the thing.

"Ugh, Mist. You don't have to fuss honestly okay. Why don't you relax?"

"Can't I have to run back to the Gym. Here's your ice pack honey. I called your mom so why don't you give her a phone call back. I love you and I will see you a little bit."

Ash gratefully took the rock hard rectangular cooling compress from his loving wife. As well as tilting his head up to meet Misty in a small kiss.

"Alright then babe. I'll call her now"

With Misty returning back to her duties as gym leader at the nearby Cerulean City gym the young master found his poke gear and texted his mom instead. He sent her a simple message "I'm fine, I'm gonna take nap while Mist is at the gym"

Within a few short moments the poke gear buzzed and he noticed it was his mom: "Okay sweety. Get some rest. I love you!"

He quickly typed backed: "I love you too mom". With that he tossed his phone to other side of the couch, with his leg raised he set his head on the pillow. He found the remote and put it on the battle channel. Within twenty minutes he was fast asleep.

{{{{{

It was about seven when Misty was finally able to come back home. She walked into the living room to find the Television still on and her sleeping husband on the couch.

"Aw poor guy. He looks so uncomfortable."

Misty quietly walked over to Ash and gently nudged him awake.

"Hey honey, how's your ankle?"

The man woke up feeling a bit groggy from the most uncomfortable rest ever answered,"Mm hey babe. It's alright. Don't worry I will be fine."

With an eyebrow raised,"Ash I know you. Please just do as the doctor instructed you and don't make your sprain worse. I'm gonna go ahead and just order dinner for tonite, I'm tired and my craving for some pizza is getting insane by the minute."

Misty rubbed her barely even noticable baby bump with a smile as Ash drew her close and lifted up the woman's shirt to give her belly a loving kiss.

"Pizza sounds fine to me."

{{{{{

Here the young couple were seven days later in the same doctor's office just one week earlier.

Doctor Facture walked in with Ash's new x-ray in hand.

"Well Master Ketchum, by the looks of this x-ray and by what you are telling me, you are all healed!"

"Good because my wife wouldn 't let me do a thing and I feel awful having her do all this work",Ash spoke while Misty subcontously rubbed her belly.

"Well now you are as good as new and you can fully take of your wife now. Well you both are free to go, bye"

"Come on Mist, let's go I feel like going on a walk!"

With an eye brow raised she shook her head and thought 'oh boy, we'll be back in here because he'll end up over doing it'

END

Review Please :)


	25. Yummy

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own pokemon **

**A/N: This one is very short so it's more a drabble than anything else. After this is one more! **

**_~Y~{Yummy}~Y~_**

Through the double doors from a second story balcony was a sunrise that was so exquisite, so beautiful. The way how the red, orange and yellows just mashed and mixed together. It was so romantic, so beautiful the scenery was simply breathtaking.

Though admittedly the two occupants of the hotel room were not even paying attention to the lovely natural display. Nope, they were away on a vacation on the SeaFoam islands and they were too busy looking into one another's eyes to care.

"Haha oh Ash"

You could hear Misty giggling her husbands name as he whispered something sweet into her ear.

A chrome bucket filled with ice and a half of bottle of champagne was sitting inside to keep the remaining contents chilled.

On the bed laid a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream.

"Mist. Come here you've got whipped cream on your nose"

"No I don't"

He laughed as he took his finger and placed some on her nose and it made her giggle some more. The young Master then took that opportunity and simply licked it off.

He smiled,"Yummy."

He winked at her causing his wife to slightly blush. She knew far too well what he was hinting at. Both of them were slightly tipsy from the half of bottle of champagne they were drinking as well.

They've been married for about six months now, he surprised Misty with a Valentines get away.

He had the hotel line the bed with rose petals and to have her favorite chocolates sitting in the room. Little did anyone know Ash Ketchum turned into quite the romantic since he has been with Misty. So to make their first Valentines day special as husband and wife he was sure to pull out all he stops.

Dressed in a silky nightgown the vivacious red head beckoned her husband to 'come hither' as she demonstrated with her index finger.

Smirking he pounced on his wife too complete the night...

{]{{

A few months later...

"Ash, I- I'm pregnant!"

Picking her up with a loving smile he answered,"Best news ever!"

END

Review please :)


	26. Zapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**A/N: Here is another drabble to conclude the Alphabet Challenge. It's funny because I was able to sort of experiment here and it truly is a challenge sticking to a specific letter for the prompt. So here is the conclusion :)**

**_~Z~{Zapped}~Z~_**

"Ash!? You're arm, oh my gosh it's bleeding. What happened? And why is pikachu attacking you? "

Misty Waterflower desperately asked her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum who was kneeling on the ground and in obvious pain.

"Ugh, Mist, pikachu is being controlled by another one of Jessie and James' stupid schemes. There's a machine that meowth is using to control the electrical waves around here"

Ash was out of breath but, had the will power to continue to stand to save his friend.

Misty on the other hand was mortified, not that pikachu was necessarily attacking Ash but for the fact that he was still pushing on, trying to fight being electrocuted.

"Gyrados, I need you. Use your flamethrower to burn that machine!"

With a very intimidating roar Misty's polemon obliged and did as it was told.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!*

The trio shouted as their balloon got obliterated by the intensive attack. The machine was also destroyed in the process.

"Cha"

Was all the electric starter could muster as he passed out from being under the machines control for so long, his little body couldn't handle standing any longer.

Gathering his fallen friend and calling out to his girlfriend,"Misty, let's go we've gotta get to the pokemon center and fast!"

With that the couple ran off to the nearest center and rushed up to Nurse Joy who looked alarmed at the sight before her.

"Chansey, I need a stretcher and stat."

The nurse took off running withpikachu securely laying in the stretcher as she and her chansey rushed into the emergency room to begin working immediately.

"Babe your arm, oh my! You're bleeding",Exclaimed the red headed gym leader.

Looking down on his own arm, he was singed from the multiple attacks he with stood from pikachu knowing that it was of course not on purpose. But, it turns out his arm was bleeding due to being bit by pikachu amidst all the chaos.

"Oh, I honestly didn't even notice. But, now that you mention it my arm does hurt".

The pokemon Master spoke and he sounded tired from earlier. Second slater Misty already had a first aid kit out that she kept in her bag and began to clean the bite wound and wrapped his arm up.

"There all done and I wouldn't worry too much much about pikachu Ash, he'll be just fine, I know he will."

Misty smiled giving him reassurance.

"Yeah I know but still that was intense"

He answered back keeping his eyes glued to the door.

With in the hour the light turned off about the emergency rooms double doors and out came the pink haired nurse.

"Pikachu is just fine. He is asleep and you will be free to leave with him first thing in the morning"

With that the couple breathed a happy sigh of relief as they were able to relax knowing pikachu will be fine.

END

Review Please :)

**A/N: Special thank you to those who reviewed and read this compilation of fics- cid. Neha, Jpokeshipping, aaml mania and a few guest reviewers, thank you so much :)**


End file.
